Dear Yakko
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Warner Trio as the water tower comes falling down. Yakko passes away leaving the other two on their own or so they think until a friend of his comes into their life. As they struggle forward with their loss they begin to search for the answers of the tower collapse, and who the mysterious figure following them is.
1. Death vs The Warners

Death vs. the Warners

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY cast member of Animaniacs. They belong to Warner Brothers.

The day had started off normal enough for the three Warner siblings. Wakko and Dot had spent most of the day playing while Yakko attempted to rest and recover from a sickness. The two younger siblings had done what they could to ease Yakko's pain, but were afraid that he may never possibly recover. When they received news it was a toon related disease hope diminished quickly. The disease was a lot like cancer to humans and destroyed the body slowly. It had seemed that Yakko had been suffering for years without knowing. However, Yakko didn't let that get him down and continued to go about his days taking care of Wakko and Dot.

The days were finally looking up, or so they thought. A large groan of metal could be heard in the water tower. Confused on what was possibly going on Dot, and Wakko stopped their play and turned to Yakko who looked quite grim. The water tower had begun to shake and with a great force began to collapse on its foundation. Yakko saving what strength he had quickly grabbed his siblings, and protected them from the falling debris. He winced in pain and looked down at his two younger siblings and smiled faintly. Dot and Wakko looked up at him in fear. Their brother hovered above them soaked in a mix of their blood and his. The blood ran down his arms and chest onto his two younger siblings much to his dismay. He could see the fear in their eyes, and the pain in his. Wakko received a pierced lung and Dot had a ruptured artery, both were literally bleeding to death.

"Y-Yakko…" Wakko whispered.

Dot looked too horrified to speak, "N-No.."

Yakko smiled and coughed up a little blood, "Don't worry siblings I'm alright…It's just a small wound I'll recover no problem…"

The two siblings would of felt at ease, but they knew better than that. The wounds that all three of them received could have killed them, but they didn't. How were they possibly still alive? Or was death already on its way to claim their lives.

"Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner I have come for thee" a voice echoed.

Dot felt herself get scared, "No…I'm too cute to die!"

Wakko tried to comfort his little sister, "No one's going to die Dot…Right Yakko?"

Yakko was barely conscious, "Right…so go away death…n-no ones dying today"

Death laughed, "And that is where you are wrong Yakko Warner….All three of you received mortal wounds. However, since I'm in a good mood I'll allow each of you to make a case to why I should let you live. You have an hour to come up with your arguments. However there is a catch, only two of you will be allowed to live. While you go to make your cases your wounds will be suspended until the time has come, and if you die."

The three siblings looked at each other in despair, no matter what one of them would most likely end up dying as a result of what had happened. The three decided it would be best to go their own separate ways so they could creature their case, and hope that the other would pull through for them as well. Dot had gone to her favorite poetry corner while telling Hello Nurse that she was okay. Hello Nurse knew better due to Dot's injuries.

"Dot what happened?" Nurse asked gently.

Dot broke down, "The water tower collapsed! Yakko did his best to protect Wakko and I….W-we have an hour to make our cases on why Death should let us live…there's a catch though only two of us will be able to live!"

Nurse looked at Dot shocked, "Where are your brothers then?"

Dot sniffed, "Yakkos at the tower, and Wakko I think he decided to head off in a different direction."

Wakko had indeed decided to head to a music shop and try keep his mind off what would happen in an hour. He had finally started getting into music more after finding out he had a knack for it. He had started working alongside some of the biggest names in the music industry. Some of his debut music had even been used in a few new shows that were debuting in a few weeks. Sighing he picked up a Beatles album and thought back on how it was the first gift he received from Yakko.

Yakko on the other hand decided to stay at the now ruined water tower and reflect on his life. Part of him wanted to be selfish, but he knew that wouldn't be an option. As the older brother he had to do what was necessary to protect his younger siblings. With a small sigh and smile he looked up as the sun was beginning to rise above Burbank California, and that meant the staff would be coming soon to start the day.

The first to arrive to the ruins was Dr. Scratchnsniff who rushed to Yakko's aid. He looked remorseful and tried to tend to the oldest Warner's wounds. The oldest could see the sorrow in the doctors eyes, but reassured him it would be okay. Next on the scene was Ralph and Plotz both equally as sad.

"Yakko wvhat haz happened here?" Scratchy asked.

Yakko laughed a little, "Tower fell down….I don't have much longer, but please…Scratchy watch out for Wakko and Dot…they'll be afraid."

"You sound like you're giving up" Plotz said sadly.

Yakko sighed, "Well considering I'm so ill….The last thing I can do is take care of them one last time… After all I would do anything to protect my siblings….anything." He looked over to Plotz with a pleading look in his eyes, "Please after I'm gone…don't kick them out of the water tower…it's our home. I'll even buy it from the studio if I have to.."

Plotz shook his head, "No don't worry about it your siblings will be welcome to stay here as long as they wish. We'll get repair crews here immediately. Just hang on Yakko."

Scratchy noticed that the two younger Warners were coming up to the rubble holding onto Hello Nurse's hands. Both had a remorseful look in their eyes and quickly hurried to their older brother. Yakko held them tenderly and smiled softly at them, they were his world. One that he was most ready to willingly give up his own life for.

"Five more minutes until he comes back" Wakko whimpered.

Yakko rubbed his back, "Hey relax Wakko it's going to be alright….I promise it's going to be fine. Just make your case."

Dot sniffed and buried her head into Yakko's fur, "I'm scared Yakko…what if I don't make mine strong enough!? I'm too cute to die!"

'Indeed you are Dottie,' Yakko thought to himself and then reassured her, "Don't worry Dot you'll do fine too. You're both going to be okay I promise."

He looked over to the staff that had gathered and they nodded in understanding. They knew that there was no talking the fast talking smartass Yakko Warner from what he was going to do. Everyone began to feel the heaviness of the air as Death returned to the ruins of the tower.

"Your time is up Warners, now make your cases" Death yawned.

Wakko decided that he would go first and stood up in front of his siblings.

"There are several reasons why I can not die now." Wakko started, "I am starting to achieve a strong music career and without me the music world may not be able to progress. I am one of the only three who can make a Gookie in this world! I may be the middle child but I'm just as talented as my siblings in my own way. I can play any instrument you hand me, I can preform classical music with my burps and hands. If that's not talent then I don't know what is" Wakko continued and just as he finished let out a huge belch nearly blowing Death away. The sheepish looking Warner grinned weakly, "Excuse me." He said quickly and hid behind his older brother.

"Good case" Yakko encouraged, "Alright Dot you're next."

Dot gulped and looked at the looming figure of Death and took a deep breath, "Okay and here is why I shouldn't die either! For one I'm TOO cute to even die this young! If I died now the world would no longer be cute! Do you know just how much my cuteness matters to this world!?" She looked over to her brothers scared that it wasn't strong enough. But the look on their faces gave her the courage to keep going, "Also I'm a great fashion expert. Cause listen here Death sweetie tattered robes were so last century." Quickly pulling out a wardrobe from nowhere she threw Death into it and he reemerged in a styled suit.

"So what do you think sugar?" Dot asked holding a mirror up to him.

"Hmmm not bad I think I could get used to thi- wait quit changing the subject!" Death exploded at Dot.

"T-that's all!" Dot froze in fear.

Yakko with what little strength he had left got up and picked Dot up and carried her over to Wakko, "Wakko take care of Dot alright? It's going to be okay."

"How so?" Wakko asked, "Our cases sucked."

Yakko smiled weakly, "That's not true, besides you have one last person to vouch for both of you."

Dot became drained of color, "Yakko no!"

Yakko smiled and embraced his siblings fighting back his own tears, "I am doing this for both of you. You're my world and I will do anything to keep you both safe for as long as I can. I can't bear the thought of losing either of you."

Wakko and Dot both broke down and sobbed into their older brother's fur, "Yakko please don't!"

Death loomed over them growing impatient, "WELL COME ON I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

Yakko turned around and glared at Death, "Do you mind!? I'm trying to comfort my little sibs here!"

"Why you little-"

Yakko got up and turned his back to his siblings, "Fine, now here's my case on why my two younger siblings should be allowed to live. First off their both too young to be taken into the world of death can you imagine all the nightmares you would have to be dealing with? Secondly they're just kids! Surely there has to be some moral code on not taking children who have so much potential!" Yakko huffed and started marching towards death who started to back off some. "Dot's cute and will become a famous actress someday I know it. Wakko, he's a musical genius and that kind of talent isn't around anymore if you've looked at what the radios have been playing lately!? He would bring a world of improvement to this world!" Yakko felt himself choking on his tears slightly as he continued, "After all I'm the oldest and it's my duty to make sure that my younger sibs stay safe. If I allowed you to take either one of them I would never forgive myself. I know after today I may not be able to protect them, but I know that everyone at the studio will help and take care of them."

Wakko and Dot started to tear up and hugged their brother from behind, "Yakko please don't we can't lose you!"

Yakko felt a few tears finally fall, "Wakko, Dot please understand I'm doing this so you two don't have to be dragged to the world of death. You both have so much potential, besides we know that I'm not going to survive this disease…so please you need to understand that this is the only thing I can do for you. I will always be with you though."

He turned around and placed his hands on their hearts, "I will always be right here….Whenever you need me I will always be right there."

Dot and Wakko latched onto their brother and began to sob, "Yakko!"

Yakko couldn't hold back his tears anymore and held them close allowing his own tears to fall. Death looked at the three sobbing Warners and felt that if he had a heart this is where he would feel bad. Sniffing he wiped a tear away just at the display the oldest Warner performed to save his younger siblings. Everyone else on the set was in tears as well watching the Warner siblings, and those who witnessed Yakko's sacrifice cried even more.

"Yakko Warner, it is time." Death stated still sniffing.

"Goodbye Wakko, Dot. I love you both so much" Yakko whispered his last words.

Dot and Wakko froze in terror as their oldest brother's body went limp in their arms. Looking at him he had a peaceful smile on his face, as if he had died the way he wanted to go. Dot began to sob loudly and Wakko held her close and sniffed. He was the oldest one now, he would have to take care of himself and Dot.

"Yakko, thank you we won't let you down." Wakko sniffed and picked Dot up and looked like they were ready to leave.

Plotz stopped them, "Wait! Please don't go. Before all of this your brother asked us that we take care of you. We will rebuild the water tower to however you two want. Your brother actually pleaded to buy it from the studio but we wouldn't allow it. However, considering it was one of his last wishes the water tower is yours."

Dot sniffed, "So we're not going to be thrown out onto the streets?"

"Heavens no!" Hello Nurse replied picking the two up, "Come now we have to tend to your wounds."

That night Wakko and Dot stayed in the hospital, as the two slept they could only smile weakly feeling that their big brother was still there watching over them.

"Good night my sweet siblings" Yakko whispered before fading away.

-End-


	2. Dear Yakko

Dear Yakko

Disclaimer: I do not own Wakko, Yakko, Dot or anyone else associated with the show or Warner Brothers. They belong solely to Warner Brothers.

Yakko,

It's been about two weeks since the incident with death, and things still feel as empty as before. Dot and I are currently living with Scratchy while the tower is being rebuilt to our specifications. We wanted it built the same way it was before, but it'll never be the same not without you. This whole being the oldest sibling is a lot harder than I thought it would be. Dot and I fight a lot, and there is no one to really stop us since Scratchy is busy at work. If things are this bad with just two of us, I can't even imagine all the headaches we caused you in the past with our bickering. Guess it really is the simple things that make you realize just how good you actually had it. Well I guess I should end this for now since Dot and I are expected to go make an appearance at some sort of charity event. We miss you brother.

Wakko

Wakko sighed and looked at the suit laid on his bed, he had never been a real big fan of fancy clothing. Scratchy had decided that he and Dot should spend some time away from the studio in order to help with the grieving process. Neither one really wanted to accept the fact that their oldest brother sacrificed his life so they could live. Dot often blamed Wakko for Yakko's death, and at times Wakko blamed himself as well. Picking up the suit he began to struggle with putting it on, and cringed at the bowtie. He had never really put one on before, Yakko had always done it for him. He could picture Yakko standing in front of him doing it, and slowly Wakko found himself with the bowtie actually tied right. He smiled faintly to himself, perhaps he had finally learned it from the small tune Yakko would hum to help him learn.

"Wakko are you ready to go?" Dot asked peeking in.

Wakko nodded, "Yeah, but I really don't want to go."

Dot nodded sadly, "I don't either, why do we have to go to this stupid thing anyways?"

"Because the Studio thinks we need to find ways to grieve, though I think there are better ways than going out and being hounded about what happened." Wakko responded taking Dot's hand.

"Yeah, still feels like a nightmare doesn't it? One where if we cried out loud enough Yakko would wake us up with that soft expression and tell us-"

"It's alright my little sibling, it was just a bad dream and it will never hurt you" Wakko finished sniffing.

Dot wiped her eye and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to ruin her makeup. Following Wakko they went downstairs to be greeted by Dr. Scratchansniff who was waitng for them. He looked just as pained as the two younger warner siblings. Only recently did he find out that the event that he had to take the children to, was a memorial service for their older brother. He didn't want to take them, he was pained at the thought that Wakko and Dot would have to relive the nightmare again.

Sighing he looked at the young Warners, "Ze event wvhere supposed to go to is for Yakko. If you two don't vwant to go I vwon't blame you, or force you"

"We get a choice?" Wakko looked up.

Scratchy nodded, "Ya."

"What do you think, Dot?" Wakko turned to his sister.

Dot looked deep in thought, "We should go. Yakko would do the same if it was one of us wouldn't he?"

"Of course he would!" Wakko replied, "And he would just be as destroyed as we are, if not worse because he was the oldest."

"Now now" Scratchy patted their heads, "No more talk like that, let's get going."

Wakko and Dot nodded and quickly got into the car sitting next to one another. Death had brought the two young Warners together, but in a way also separated them from the rest of the world. Everyone was making a big deal out of what happened, which often led to Wakko chasing off the press with his mallet. He did it mostly for Dot, he felt talking about it would possibly help him recover faster, Dot on the other hand still wanted to pretend it was a dream. Though it was really more like a nightmare, and one that they wouldn't be woken up out of.

Silence consumed the car until they arrived at the studio where large crowds had already started to gather. Wakko looked out the window and could see that construction on the tower was going well. Part of him never wanted to move back into the water tower, but Yakko had ensured that if something had happened to him that he and Dot would have somewhere to call home. Yakko had always looked out for them, it seemed even more so in death at times. Sighing Wakko got out of the car Dot in tow and looked around at all the camera flashes.

"Ready Dot?" He asked quietly.

Dot nodded, "I think so. Wakko do you think he still watches over us?"

"I'm sure he does Dot." He responded puzzled.

Dot smiled, "Then do you think he'd approve of whack a paparazzi?"

Wakko smirked, "He would probably say it's senseless, but I say it's justified this time around."

Both younger Warners pulled out mallets and proceeded to chase any camera they saw off the studio lot. Many other famous Warner cartoon stars watched, some laughed a little others shook their heads. Bugs Bunny finally stepped in and restrained the two Warners and shook his head.

"Easy there Doc's no need to get so violent." Bugs said softly.

Wakko looked down, "Sorry… We just can't stand how they hound us because of what happened."

"I understand Doc really. But hey keep this between us but there's a rumor going around that there's a murder investigation" Bugs responded quietly.

Both Wakko and Dot looked at the Warner Brother's Icon shocked, "What?"

"Shhh keep it down. The workers said that it looked like the tower was tampered with to collapse so Plotz is ordering an investigation to see what really happened. Anyways I guess you two know why you're here right?"

Wakko nodded sadly, "Yeah it's the memorial isn't it?"

"Afraid so." Bugs patted his shoulder, "You know your brother would be real proud of you two."

"Thanks Mr. Bunny." Dot sniffed.

"Just call me Bugs." Bugs smiled and walked into the main theater with the kids.

Wakko was shocked at how full the place was, had this many people come to celebrate the life of their brother? Something made him uneasy though, what if someone had really tried to murder all three of them? Questions began to fill his head until the room began to spin and everything went black for young Wakko Warner. The last thing he could recall was hearing Dot cry out his name. He found himself in a dark place, and began to feel panic start to take over. He wasn't exactly fond of the dark, but over the years Yakko had helped him overcome that fear. With his brother gone though, what would keep that fear at bay now?

"W-Where am I?" Wakko asked himself as he looked around the darkness.

"You passed out Wak, you're in your conscious right now." A familiar voice responded.

Wakko shot up, "Yakko!?"

"I'm here" The oldest Warner replied with a soft smile, "You collapsed and apparently needed me so here I am."

Wakko felt a few tears start to well up in his eyes, "Yakko I'm scared I don't know what to do. Everything is still too surreal, I don't know how to take care of myself none the less Dot. Now there's also a rumor that the tower collapsing was actually an attempt at Murder."

Yakko patted his brother's head, "Wakko relax and take a deep breath. You know I can't understand you when you start running your words together like that. Just do what you can, I know you can do it besides so far you're doing a great job. I know being the oldest is hard, believe me I know that better than anyone. Just listen though Wakko, whatever you do don't give up hope, alright?"

"R-Right." Wakko gulped, "Yakko am I dead?"

"Nah" Yakko grinned, "You'll wake up in a few minutes. Also soon you should be meeting a friend of mine, be nice to her would you."

Before Wakko could ask anymore he found himself awake back at Scratchys house dazed and confused. At his side asleep was Dot, and Scratchy was looking out the window at the stars. He noticed that Wakko had started to move and went over to the boy's side. He could tell that something was on the doctor's mind.

"Vwakko." Scratchy started.

Wakko looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Are you feeling alright? You collapsed as soon as we got there."

"I'm fine now. I just needed some reassurance is all. Also Scratchy?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you for taking us in at a time like this." Wakko smiled.

Scratchy smiled, "It's the least I could do Vwakko. Now get some rest we have a guest arriving tomorrow."

With that Scratchy left and Wakko quickly retrieved the journal he had put aside earlier that night. Turning the page he grabbed a pen and began to write again.

Yakko,

Thank you for the encouragement I promise I won't let you down. I can't help but shake the feeling that we were targeted to be murdered. I fear that since you gave your life for Dot and I that we may now be in danger. You're still watching over us though, I know you are it's just like you said. We still miss you brother, and who knows maybe someday we'll see you again. I guess it's time to sleep, maybe I'll see you in my dreams again, or perhaps you can visit Dot. She needs the comfort right now especially since your death has hit her hard. I miss you more each day dear brother.

Love,

Wakko


	3. Meeting Yakko's Friend

Meeting Yakko's Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Wakko, Dot, Scratchy, and Plotz. They belong to Warner Brothers.

Wakko woke up the next morning after feeling slightly better from the previous night. Dot had apparently already woken up and could be heard talking to someone downstairs. Confused on what could possibly going on he stumbled downstairs into the living room to see Dot talking with a girl around Yakko's age maybe a year older or younger. She had red hair that was tied up in messy bun with a few longer locks hanging down and framing her face. Her clothes were plain and simple a long sleeved shirt with baggy cargo pants. Her and Dot were apparently caught up in a conversation that neither one of them had noticed that Wakko was watching them.

"Dot who's this?" Wakko finally asked tired of being ignored.

The girl looked over to the voice and smiled, "Oh you must be Wakko, right?"

"That's my name" Wakko responded coldly, "How do you know it, and better yet Dot why are you talking to a stranger?"

"Whoa now." The girl started "I'm a friend really! I guess Yakko never mentioned me much did he?"

"You knew Yakko?" Wakko asked shocked.

The girl nodded, "Yes, he was my best friend at treatment, and the only reason I kept going back."

Wakko felt a small pang in his heart, his brother had told him about her but only last night, "So what's your name?"

"Claire, Claire Alice Plotz" Claire replied smiling.

"Plotz? As in like Chairman of the board Plotz?" Dot asked.

Claire nodded, "That's right he's my grandfather, though he often doesn't like to admit that his grandchild is three forths cartoon."

Wakko found himself very happy that he and Dot finally found someone who could perhaps help him, but would have to ask the dreaded question, "You do know that he's-"

"Yes I know, and I wanted to come and say that I am sorry for your loss in person." She looked down and then smiled weakly, "Yakko asked me that if anything where to happen to him that I would come and comfort you two and do what I could to help you."

"Yakko did?" Dot asked.

Claire nodded, "You two were the world to your brother, he would always talk about you while we were undergoing treatment together. He'd talk about the trouble the three of you caused, the good times, and of course the bad. Wakko he'd talk about your music abilities to no end, and you Dot he would always tell me how cute you were. It's hard to believe though that he's gone now, which also means I guess he broke a promise to me."

"A promise?" The two younger Warners asked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, the promise that one day in the future we would meet up again and cause trouble and laugh."

"We're sorry…" Wakko responded sadly.

Claire got up and patted his head, "Don't be Wakko it's not your fault nor is it anyone else's. Besides you two are probably hurting a lot more than I am, but I figured that maybe if I got the chance to meet both of you that perhaps all three of us could grieve together."

"I'd kinda like that." Dot responded honestly.

Wakko nodded, "Me too. If you were a friend of Yakko's then you're a friend of ours."

Claire smiled and looked at her watch, "Oh no is it that late already? My grandfather is going to have a cow."

"Really?" Dot asked sadly, "But we were just starting to warm up to you."

"No no I'm not leaving yet" Claire smiled and reached over to her bag, "No I mean he's going to have this cow" She pulled a living cow out of the bag which let out a moo of confusion, "For his birthday I mean."

Wakko started to laugh, "Nah you should get him a clown!"

"Says the one who's afraid of them." Dot retorted.

Claire smirked, "What about a clown cow?"

All three burst out into laughter, and to Wakko and Dot for that brief moment of laughter they forgot the pain that they had just endured through their lives. Claire's sense of humor was so close to Yakko's that she was just like him, except a female version. To the Warners Claire offered more than friendship, but perhaps someone who could show them a side of their brother that they never got a chance to see while he was away.

"We like you already." Wakko grinned.

Claire smiled, "I'm glad. For the longest time I was afraid that you two wouldn't like me."

"Nah we have poor tastes, but we like you." Dot smiled.

Claire laughed a little, "Funny your brother told me that you only say that to a "special" friend. You two aren't going to torment me and make me go nuts are you?"

"We had thought about it" Wakko admitted, "However, you're just as zany as we are!"

"I did learn from the best." Claire exclaimed with pride, "I learned from one of the Warner brothers myself."

'She's definitely a keeper' Wakko thought to himself. He could see why Yakko would befriend someone like Claire she was innocent, lovable, and just as crazy as they were. The fun was at an end though when Scratchy came to tell them that Claire had to leave for the day so she could recover from her trip to visit them.

"Aww but it's only been 10 hours!" Dot whined.

"You know the rules Dot. Besides it's bed time." Scratchy replied firmly.

"Don't worry guys we can hang out again tomorrow." Claire smiled.

"Really?!" Wakko and Dot asked excitedly.

"Of course" Claire replied and pulled them both into a hug, "Besides I'll have pictures and what not to show you tomorrow of your brother and our time at treatment."

"We'd like that" Wakko responded with Dot nodding in agreement.

"Then I'll see you two tomorrow" Claire responded and left the house following Plotz who was waiting for her impatiently.

Wakko and Dot watched them drive away and got ready for bed, and the next day that they would get to see Claire. While Dot got a warm and soothing bath Wakko pulled out his journal and smiled weakly, Yakko had stayed true to his word. Picking up a pen he began to write in his journal again feeling the pain slowly coming back.

Yakko,

Your friend Claire is amazing, why didn't you ever tell us about her earlier? She's kind, funny, has a great sense of humor, and is as zany as we are. I can see why you were so fond of her. She really did help ease the pain of you not being here today. Claire said she has pictures and more stories to tell us about you that we never got to hear. Yakko, did you ask her to come watch over us if something happened to you? I don't believe in coincidence you know that, but not like you would be able to answer me anyways. What's it like on the other side, I wonder. Dot and I are still doing what I can to move on, but there will always be this gaping hole on where you were. You gave up your life for us, but I still can't understand why….We need you, I need you I can't keep doing this for much longer.

Love,

Wakko

Meanwhile while Dot was dozing off in her bath she began to relive some of the old memories of her and her dear brother. She found herself in a lovely meadow full of beautiful flowers in full bloom. Yakko often took her to places like this because he claimed it made her even cuter. Sighing she looked around and noticed that someone was standing there picking a few flowers from a bush.

"Hey!" Dot yelled, "Quit doing that!"

The figure turned around and smiled, "What's wrong Dottie? Can't I pick a flower or two for you?"

Dot froze and then quickly rushed and hugged the figure, "Yakko!"

Yakko smiled, "There there Dot it's alright I'm here now."

Dot began to cry, "Why did you leave us!?"

Yakko sighed softly, "Dot I had to do what I did to protect you and Wakko. Death is not fun and the world is dark and cold. I couldn't live with myself if either of you were taken to that place." He pulled Dot into his lap and played with her hair, "Trust me I had to do what I did for you and Wakko. You're both too young, and too cute to die yet."

"Yakko…" Dot sniffed.

"Don't worry Dot I will always be there when you need me." Yakko grinned and kissed her forehead.

After that Dot shot up out of the bubbles of her bath and smiled faintly, "Right, you'll always be there for us. Yakko thank you so much though, I know we'll be okay with you watching us and now your friend Claire is here too."

That night the two young Warners waited eagerly until the morning when they would meet up with Claire once again.

-End-


	4. Another Story

Another Story, another Side

"So what do you two want to know first?" Claire asked setting a book down on a coffee table. Today Wakko and Dot were visiting her at the studio since Scratchy had to work late with a few clients. It was early evening and the sun was starting to set enough that it lit the room a bright and warm orange. Claire had offered for them to come over so they could have company, and so she could show them the picture book she had found in her belongings.

Wakko thought for a minute, "Anything would be great really Claire."

"How about the beginning?" Dot asked.

Claire smiled, "Alright makes sense now doesn't it?"

She sat down between the two siblings and opened the book to show pictures of her and Yakko causing trouble throughout the treatment center. The first one was of a very tired looking Claire and a smiling Yakko doing what he could to cheer her up. The following picture was of the two howling "Hello Nurse!" at two doctors that had treated the duo. Wakko and Dot smiled looking at their brother and felt that he was truly alive again.

"When was this taken?" Dot asked as she pointed to a picture with the two dressed up slightly.

Claire smiled weakly, "At the treatment center they held dances and other social events to help us socialize and make friends…Though mostly it was to take our minds off the fact that we were in pain and dying. This is one of the dances that they held for us while Yakko and I were here. The theme was fantasy castle Yakko told me that his attire was close to the costume that he wore in one of the episodes of Animaniacs."

"Yeah it does look familiar" Wakko noted.

The three of them continued to look through the pictures laughing, smiling, and at times one or all three of them were crying. The pictures were of either of the duo laying in a bed looking rather sick and down, and the other doing their best to cheer the other up. One that really hit the siblings hard was Yakko looking like he was about ready to die, but at his side was Claire holding the phone to his ear. Wakko remembered that call as clear as day, as did Dot. Both looked at the picture and felt their minds slip back to that night where their brother had called at 3 in the morning.

"Hello?" Wakko asked rather drained.

"W-Wakko?" a raspy voice asked.

Wakko was instantly awake, "Yakko!? Are you okay? You sound awful!"

"Easy there Wak, just having a bad day…I needed some comfort so I decided to call- I didn't wake you did I?"

"It's 3 in the morning, but its fine it's good to hear your voice."

"Wakko who's on the phone?" a tire Dot snapped in the background.

"Uhhh-"Wakko started.

"Wak, put me on speaker" Yakko coughed.

Wakko quickly put Yakko on speaker phone, "It's on."

"Thanks Wak, sorry Dot did I wake you?"

"Yakko!" Dot shot up now feeling bad, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah sorry, was just feeling down and I needed to hear your voices." Yakko groaned.

The two siblings could hear another voice over the phone speaking softly and trying to ease their brother's pain.

"So how are you doing Yakko?" Dot asked weakly.

Yakko was having a coughing fit but managed to reply in between gasps, "I've had better days….this is the worst one to date. I just wanted to call to see how you two were doing and that I should be home in time for Christmas. I hate this place, but I found one thing that makes it bearable."

Before the Warners could continue their talk the line went dead. Wakko snapped out of the flashback and looked over at Dot who must have had the same thing on her mind. Claire looked at the two and handed them both something to wipe their eyes, she knew what night they were thinking of too. She had stayed at Yakkos side in fear that he was giving up on living. She was the one that suggested that he call his siblings and that maybe they could cheer him up, she was glad that it helped.

Dot looked up at Claire, "Were you the one thing that made it bearable?"

Claire nodded and moved a strand of hair out of her face, "Yeah guess you could say that. We made it bearable for each other. Yakko would cheer me up, and then I'd do the same for him. We were always together through surgeries, chemo treatments, and other activities too. Heck I remember the one time Yakko had an allergic reaction to a medicine and lost his fur….He was embarrassed to leave the room for weeks."

"He lost his fur?" Wakko asked shocked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, but I had managed to save everything he lost and sew it all together into a sweater. He loved it due to the fact he stayed warm, and that he still had his fur."

Dot laughed a little at the thought, "I can't picture it to be honest, but sounds hysterical."

"He was so shy, but really appreciated what I did for him." Claire responded, "When his fur did grow back and I got worse he'd joke around and then give it to me so I'd stay warm." She pointed of a photo showing the antic in action. Yakko was at her bedside holding the camera with one hand and had his arm wrapped around a tired looking Claire, who was in the fur sweater.

Wakko and Dot broke out into laughter at the picture before them. They couldn't help but wonder though, did their brother have feelings for this girl that were more than a friend? A lot of the pictures showed them hanging on one another and being close. They had so many questions, but didn't want to bombard a tired looking Claire with them at the moment.

"So are you ever going to go back?" Dot asked noticing Claire wasn't looking well.

Claire shook her head, "Nah, how could I go back when my trouble buddy isn't there with me? I decided that I would continue treatment from home. Can't go back now, besides I get the feeling that if I did you two would be lonely." She quickly turned and began to tickle both Warners much to their laughs of protest.

The sight must have been something since Hello Nurse stood there for a few minutes smiling at what was before her. Dot and Wakko where laughing for once, it was sweet music to anyone on the Studio lot to hear the laughter of the two sweet children. She hated to break the moment, but she had to deliver news and medication.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." She started.

Wakko wasted no moment and jumped up into her arms, "HELLO NURSE!"

Claire and Dot looked at each other, "Boys."

"Claire I brought your medication at your grandfather's request, and also news for you two Wakko, and Dot. The studio is finally going to put your brother to rest since there was a bit of a dispute on who had the rights to a few things."

"Like what?" Wakko demanded.

"A few medical companies feel that if they could use some of your brother's blood cells they may be able to find a cure to the disease that is affecting so many toons. However, Yakko stated in his will that only one company would be allowed to have any rights and that's been settled. They plan on having the burial in a few days."

"I see" Dot looked down sadly.

Claire took her hand and then put a hand on Wakko's shoulder, "I hate to impose, but would you two like me t-"

"Of course we want you to come with us!" Dot cried.

Wakko nodded, "You were his friend too. His special friend it seems."

Claire blushed a little, "Well I wouldn't say that…"

Hello Nurse set a bottle down and proceeded to leave. Claire couldn't help it but with a small smile she perked up and howled, "Goodbye Nurse!" Much to her delight it caused Wakko and Dot to lighten up some and the room felt less heavy. She had really started to warm up to the Warner kids, and really wished that Yakko could still be there and enjoy the fun as well. The rest of the evening she showed the rest of the pictures to Wakko and Dot from her and Yakko's time at treatment. There was something on her mind though, something she wasn't sure if she should tell the two young Warners about death. Though her thoughts were destroyed as they reached the end the book and a piece of paper fell out of it.

Dot picked it up and handed it to Claire, "You dropped this."

Claire took it and began to tear up, "I had no idea this was in here, I've never seen it before."

"What is it?" Wakko asked peeking over her shoulder.

"A poem." Claire sniffed, "Yakko must of wrote this before he left."

All three of them looked down at the worn piece of paper and began to read it in their minds, hearing Yakko's voice speaking.

To My Special Friend

To my special friend who helped me feel less blue.

I don't think I would of survived if not for you.

Through the chaos we created

Think of all the people who weren't devastated.

We brought them cheers and laughs

We showed them comedy with class

Though if it weren't for you,

I don't know what I would do.

Until next time we see each other,

I hope that you don't find another

You're my special friend who kept me sane

Though is saying something since we're both insane.

I will remember our time together until the end

You were my truest and most special friend.

Until I see you again, Claire

Yakko Warner

"How sweet" Wakko sniffed.

Dot nodded, "Who knew he had a soft spot for poetry."

Claire was in tears now, "Yakko…."

Dot and Wakko looked at one another and nodded quickly pulling their new friend into a hug. She was more than just Yakko's friend she was his special friend. That changed how the two now viewed Claire, she was no longer just a friend. She felt more like an older sister that their older brother had asked to come to their rescue and comfort them. They couldn't be anymore happier with that, minus the fact that the world would be perfect if Yakko was with them still. Later that night Wakko once again retrieved his journal and began to write once again wondering if Yakko read what he wrote.

Yakko,

We found the poem you wrote to Claire before the last time you saw her. Why didn't you just tell her how you felt? Or were you unsure of your feelings? Knowing you, it was just shyness and afraid of being rejected. I can't help but feel that you asked her to come here before all of this happened, why else would she have come here or known where to find us? She's going with us when the actual funeral is, though we'll have to endure the dreaded viewing hours first…..It's getting late Scratchy is banging on the door for me to go to bed. Love you brother.

Wakko.

-End-


	5. A Heartfelt Goodbye

A heartfelt Goodbye

It was raining heavily as Wakko and Dot stood next to an open coffin. Claire was at their side doing what she could to comfort them, though she was in just as much pain. Things were finally settled and Yakko Warner would be put to rest today after a brief viewing hours. Wakko and Dot were allowed to pick the outfit for their brother, but they also consulted Claire. The three of them decided on the costume from Cutie and the Beast. The three still wanted to believe that it was just an act and he'd jump up yelling surprise. That wasn't the case though as several of Hollywood's greats came by to pay their respects. Claire watched each one of them carefully, she still had a feeling that fowl play had something to do with Yakko's passing. She wasn't the only one apparently since Wakko kept watch too not trusting anyone that came near him or Dot except Claire.

Dot could only stand there and sob at the loss, she was hoping that it was all a dream. Wakko nor Claire could talk her out of that thought, but wish they could have. Scratchy watched over the three and felt horrible, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot had become to be like children to him. He felt worse knowing that maybe he could have done something to prevent all of this from happening. He pulled the two siblings aside and asked them as serious question.

"Do you two want to leave?" He asked quietly.

Wakko looked down, "As much as we want to, we can't leave Yakko. It's not right he was always there for us."

Scratchy nodded, "I understand. They're getting ready to head to the graveyard now."

Wakko nodded and took Dot's hand, "Let's go Dot."

Dot nodded and looked over to Claire, "You're coming with us right?"

Claire looked astonished at how quickly they had warmed up to her, "If you want me to, I will be more than happy to accompany you two."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Wakko stated, "On behalf of the last Warner brother, and the Warner sister we want to include you into our family and make you a Warner as well."

Claire felt a few tears well up in her eyes and hugged the two, "Then I have no choice but to happily accept your offer."

The three followed the procession finding comfort in one another. During the ride Wakko and Dot curled up next to Claire finding comfort in her steady breathing and heartbeat. She would occasionally hum a small tune and play with their fur. Both wondered if she had done the same with Yakko during one of his bad days to help keep him calm and fighting. Wakko felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep until the limo stopped right where Yakko was to be put to rest.

Claire noticed that both of the Warners were rather tired and gingerly picked both up in her arms. She managed to get Wakko onto her back and his arms around her neck so she could carry him piggyback style. She kept Dot in her arms and carried her like a princess through the crowd of mourners. Everyone looked at the silent guardian who held onto the two siblings with awe. She carried a serene grace about her and brought comfort to two children who had suffered so much. There weren't enough chairs to accommodate everyone, but plenty were offered to Claire and the Warners. They declined and said they'd rather stand. Well Claire did, Wakko and Dot were comfortable holding onto her person. Both watched with remorseful eyes as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Amazing grace was played in the background which didn't help the kids feel any better. However, what Claire appeared to be humming helped them much more. Dot and Wakko caught on instantly as soon as they heard the first parts of the song being hummed.

"It's time for Animaniacs, and we're zany to the max" They both started out sadly.

As Claire continued to hum the two gained more confidence and began to sing the song like they used to. To their surprise Claire actually jumped right into singing with them. Eventually the entire cast of the show was singing along with half of the mourners.

"Meet Pinky and the Brain who want to rule the universe. Goodfeathers flock together Slappy whacks them with her purse. Buttons chases Mindy while Rita sings a verse. Our writers flipped we have no script why bother to rehearse!" Wakko, Dot, and even Claire sang.

Everyone instantly joined in at the last part, "We're Animaniacs! We have pay for play contracts! We're zany to the max. There's bologna in our slacks! We're animany totally insaney, Pinky and The Brainy! Animaniacs! Those are the facts."

Dot looked up at Claire, "Thank you. I think he would be much happier with that than bag pipes."

"Faboo!" Wakko replied grinning.

Claire laughed a little, "I couldn't help it, things just seemed too depressing you know?"

"Totally." Wakko and Dot agreed.

Claire set them down and allowed them to say their goodbyes. She then proceeded to set a bouquet of lavender flowers on the headstone. Apparently she knew that his favorite color was lavender as well and wanted to at least put something to let him know that he was missed. Wakko and Dot looked at Claire and could have sworn they saw her whisper something. Neither one of them could tell, but decided not to press the matter, toady was rough enough as it was.

Scratchy managed to finally convince Wakko and Dot that it was time to go home. Claire said she would catch them later, and that her grandfather would be giving her a ride after everything was finished. Dot gave her a quick hug and said that they would probably stop by again tomorrow and check on her. They must have actually cared about her enough to do so. Nodding Claire watched the two walk off with Scratchy and sighed.

"I know foul play must have been involved." She breathed.

"Indeed there was" a cold voice echoed.

Claire felt her blood run cold, "You again. Hey I got my freedom back!" She turned around and glared at Death in the eyes.

Death smirked, "Oh I'm not here for you. I just wanted to see how the funeral turned out. Nice job comforting the kids, I'm sure that will put Yakko at ease."

"This isn't like you so cut to the chase." Claire snapped.

Death handed her a tape, "Watch this, it will help spark the investigation to find whoever did this. I guess you could say that it was Yakko's last wish before he was sent away."

"You're bluffing." Claire responded.

Death smirked and patted her head, "Not everyone gets a chance to win their life back Claire. You were fortunate enough to do so, don't make me revoke that."

Claire fell silent and looked at the tape, "I'm at least going to watch it with Wakko and Dot." She turned to Death who was leaving, "Oh by the way nice suit."

"Thanks, that little Warner girl hooked me up with it." Death responded and then vanished into thin air.

"Go fig." Claire snorted and looked at the tape, "I'll keep this for tomorrow then or maybe the day after. I need to get them out and away from this for a while."

With that in mind Claire decided that she would take the kids out for a day maybe to the circus or an amusement park. She wanted to see them laugh and smile, but knew it was a hard time for that. Looking back at the headstone she sighed. If she had only told him sooner, would things have been any different? Turning away she made her way for her grandfather's car not noticing the figure watching her from behind. Life was going to get a lot more interesting for her and the Warner siblings.

Meanwhile Wakko picked up his journal again and found a lavender shaded pen.

Yakko,

Today was really rough, but we pulled through thanks to Claire. I hope you heard our grand finale of the theme song. It really did beat the sorrow of Amazing Grace, and really uplifted everyone. Dot and I are getting anxious about the rumors of the murder, or what people think is a murder. A part of me really thinks that someone did try and kill us. Scratchy even agrees, though we can't figure out who would want to kill us yet. I may ask Claire to see if her connections can help us find any leads, whoever did this to you, I want to make sure they pay! I'll even kill them if I have to! It's getting late I should head to bed, goodnight Yakko we miss you.

Love,

Wakko.

Wakko started to doze off and found himself asleep, but in his dreams he was elsewhere. Looking around he noticed that he was in the old water tower. On the couch he noticed Yakko sitting there reading the paper. Yakko looked up from it with a sad look on his face and shook his head.

"Wak you shouldn't even say things like that." Yakko sighed.

Wakko got angry, "They deserve to die for what they did to you!"

"That wouldn't make you any better than them. I taught you better than that didn't I Wakko?" Yakko asked getting up and embracing his brother.

Wakko started to cry, "its not fair Yakko! Your killer is out there and no one is doing anything to find them! It's not fair that they can walk around with your blood on their hands I can't stand it! I want to find whoever did this and make them pay….and life in prison isn't enough…No it should be an eye for an eye."

"Wakko" Yakkos voice cooed, "Think about it. This isn't like you, what would Dot think if she saw you like this? Where's my sweet little brother who had nothing else on his mind but food and girls?"

Wakko looked down, "H-he died the same night his brother did."

"I don't believe that." Yakko shook his head and took Wakko's hat, "Not one bit."

He began to play with Wakko's hair and smiled softly, "You know I was like this when we were first on our own. I wanted to watch the world suffer like I did, but I realized that if I did that, you and Dot wouldn't have a place to call home, nor any friends. So lighten up Wak, they will be caught I promise."

"Yakko?" Wakko asked quietly.

Yakko looked at him, "Yes my little brother?"

"Claire whispered something, what did she say?"

"…..She said she liked me…"

"Did you like her back?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah I did, I regret not telling her" Yakko admitted.

Wakko smiled softly, "Then I'll tell her for you, she deserves to know."

"Thank you Wakko." Yakko smiled and pulled him onto the couch.

Wakko nodded and slowly drifted back to sleep and the dream began to fade away. When Scratchy came to check on him he noticed that Wakko really looked at peace and decided not to disturb him. He did however put the journal up and smile softly. The kid was a real softie once you got to know him.

-End-


	6. The Day Off

The Day Off

"Come on you two or we'll be late!" Claire called into Scratchy's house.

Instantly Wakko and Dot were at the door with huge bags. Claire had mentioned taking them out for the weekend so they could get away from the house. Scratchy approved of the trip and asked that Claire kept in touch before they got too zany.

"So where are we going?" Wakko asked.

Claire smiled, "Not like it's an amusement park and maybe a movie or two."

"REALLY!?" the young Warners asked.

Claire nodded and took them out to the car that her grandfather was allowing her to borrow, along with Ralph the guard. Quickly getting into the car the group rushed off to Six Flags to hopefully have some fun, and try to recover from the funeral. Claire had moved rather quickly and focused her attention on Wakko and Dot. The two seemed a little better today, but she was still worried.

"Wow so we're going here first?" Wakko asked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, ride a few rides, cause mayhem you know stuff like that."

Dot grinned, "Can we dance with that old guy on the commercials!?"

"Sure" Claire grinned and pulled the two with her.

Dot and Wakko followed eagerly trying to decide what they wanted to do first. Dot pointed to a carousal and the two others agreed to join her on it. Dot picked a horse that she claimed was as cute as she was, Wakko picked a tiger, and Claire decided to pick a gentle looking horse. The ride went smoothly at first, however that changed after the ride broke. It became even worse when the ride wouldn't stop, and Claire started to get sick. Wakko and Dot looked at each other and reached for Claire, and then out of nowhere quickly jumped off the ride not getting too injured. Everyone looked at Claire who despite all odds actually managed to pop back to her form after being flattened by the warners.

"Hey look it's the Warners!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Oh Poo" Wakko groaned.

Dot looked like she was ready to cry, "No I can't do this right now!"

Claire pulled the two with her and ran throughout the park until Wakko pointed out a ride he wanted to go on. She quickly pulled them into line and sighed in relief as the horde of screaming fans ran in a different direction. Dot and Wakko looked relieved as well, now to hope that they would have the rest of the day without a hitch.

"That was close" Wakko breathed.

Dot nodded, "Too close really. Claire are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Remember I am 3/4ths toon I can bounce back from stuff like that."

"We keep forgetting that" Wakko and Dot responded, for they truly have since she looked so human.

The three waited well over half an hour for their chance to even get to the ride. Wakko pulled out his gag bag and offered Dot and Claire something to drink at least. Dot took a lemonade and Claire went for a simple water. At least Wakko had brought something to hold drinks in while Claire took care of money, and Dot just stood there and be cute. Their turn for the ride had finally come, then came the battle on where everyone would sit. Dot decided to sit in the middle while Wakko and Claire took the sides, which wasn't a bad idea so that way if Dot looked like she was going to fall or fly out they could catch her. There was one slight problem though, none of them where really found of heights.

"Can I be honest?" Wakko asked as the roller coaster started up the incline.

Claire nodded, "Sure what's up?"

"I'm kinda…afraid of roller coasters…." Wakko admitted.

"Then why are we on this?"

"Cause he wanted to look brave" Dot chimed in.

Claire laughed a little, "Don't worry then cause I'm not either. I just want you two to have a good time."

"We really are" Dot responded smiling, "Thanks Claire for getting us out of there for awhile."

Before any more words could be said the coaster instantly dropped, and the three of them started to scream. Dot felt like she was going to fly out of her seat, but Claire kept her down with a reassuring look that Dot wouldn't be going anywhere. Wakko next to her was still screaming and making a gookie, the sight was rather hilarious, and the people behind them where laughing right along. The second hill came around and the three tried to compose themselves once again. Dot was convinced she would never go on another roller coaster, Wakko on the other hand was having a lot of fun. By the end of the ride everyone was exhausted from either trying to keep Dot in the seat or to amusing the crowd. As they got off a family approached them.

"You're Wakko and Dot Warner right?" The woman asked.

Dot nodded, "That's us."

The man kneeled down to their level, "We just wanted to say that we're sorry for your loss. Our kids loved the show, and they were wondering if they could get their pictures with you."

Wakko smiled, "I don't see why not, and thank you."

Claire smiled and watched as Wakko and Dot posed with the two Children not much older than they were. The parents took a few pictures and thanked the two for their time and wished them well. The rest of the day went out without a hitch they went on a few more rides, found a nice place for lunch, and even purchased a few souvenirs for everyone back home. The two were confused on why Claire only purchased a photo from one of the rides they went on. She explained to them that it was for her scrapbook that she was working on, and that she would put it in with pictures of her and their brother.

The last thing the trio did before leaving the park was tracking down the person who did the commercials for six flags. To their shock it wasn't even an old guy, just someone dressed up to look like one. Regardless though Claire took pictures of Wakko and Dot dancing with them and could only laugh. For once Dot and Wakko looked like they were truly happy and that perhaps they had finally found a nice break from the reality of things. Getting back into the car they had to decide on what movie they wanted to go see. Dot wanted to go see a movie with Mel Gibson, but Wakko wouldn't allow it due to the age limits. He had really started trying to become a decent older brother now that Yakko wasn't there to rely on.

Claire sat for a moment while the two argued, "Why don't we go see Jurassic Park?"

"Is that the one with the Dino's?" Dot asked.

"Could be interesting" Wakko sighed.

She could tell they weren't entirely sold, but they had to decide on something. The two talked it over, and then agreed to the movie due to the fact Claire had done everything they had wanted to do since sun up. With that in mind Wakko and Dot decided to give the night to Claire since she deserved it. Wakko was even a gentleman and bought the tickets for them, while Dot bought the concessions. They hurried into the theater and managed to find decent seats even. Half way through the movie Dot managed to find herself being intrigued by the large creatures, and Wakko and Claire were completely lost in it. By the end all three were happy and sold on a day well spent.

"Talk about taking a bite out of the law" Dot laughed about the lawyer scene.

Wakko looked shocked, "Dot are you saying you actually liked the movie?"

Dot pointed at Claire, "How could I not when she laughed when the guy got eaten by a T-Rex!?"

"While sitting on a toilet" Claire added smirking.

Wakko looked almost in disbelief, "Claire you are something else."

"I'll take that as a compliment, now then let's get you two home."

"Do we have to?"

"Scratchy said he wanted you home tonight, it's out of my hands."

"Could you stay the night?" Dot asked innocently.

Claire had to stop a moment, "Well maybe, we'll call my grandpa when we get back to Scratchy's okay?"

"YAY!" the two proclaimed hoping that the answer would be somewhere along those lines.

Once they got to the house Scratchy welcomed them in, and even offered for Claire to stay the night. After calling her grandfather and getting the approval she waved to Ralph as he headed for home. Looking over to Wakko and Dot she had the feeling that they wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. Scratchy sat there eagerly hoping to hear stories of the days adventures. Dot was the first to tell him about the park and the carousel breaking. Wakko then told him about the roller coaster, and the family that had come up to talk to them. Then the two looked at each other and pulled something out of one of the gift bags.

"We got this for you Scratchy" Dot smiled.

Wakko handed him a mug with their picture on it, "We thought you might like it."

Scratchy smiled and pulled the kids into a hug, "I love it, where did you two get this?"

"We made it at the park" Wakko grinned.

Claire nodded, "All I did was take the picture and they knew what they wanted."

Scratchy nodded, "It's a wonderful gift!" He looked over to Claire, "Will you be alright for one night without your medicine?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine don't worry Doctor."

The psychiatrist left the trio alone for the rest of the night and retired to bed early. Claire and the Warners stayed up until about three watching movies, comedy specials, and then infomercials. But not before she noticed Wakko pulling out a book and started two write in it.

"What's that?" She asked out of curiosity.

Wakko blushed a little, "It's a journal I keep…each night I write to Yakko to just let him know that we're okay."

"That's sweet of you Wakko, I know you really do miss him."

"I really do, he was the best big brother in the world…. I'll never be as good as he was."

"It's not a competition we all have things that make us the best sibling in the world, it's what makes us special. While we were at treatment Yakko would always tell me about your gizmos, and your musical talents. He was actually quite envious of you."

"Yakko envious? No way!"

"Way. He knew that you were the best at the instruments, but he was also very proud of you for that." Claire yawned.

Before Wakko could ask any more questions Claire had dozed to sleep with Dot's head in her lap. He smiled faintly and decided to let himself doze off to sleep as well using her shoulder for a pillow. Neither one of them could complain, but that was probably the best day off they had since Yakko had taken them to the beach.

-End-


	7. An Unusual Warner Christmas

An Unusual Warner Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Animaniacs. They belong to Warner Brothers.

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Please consider this my gift to everyone, I hope you enjoy it.

Wakko looked out the window and sighed, "Do we have to Scratchy? I hate shopping"

"Me too!" Dot whined.

Scratchansniff sighed, "Come on now kids we have to find something nice for Mr. Plotz."

"Why? He hates us! He only took pity on us because of Yakko" Wakko scowled.

He looked over to Dot who was looking rather depressed, it was Christmas Eve and she was missing her older brother even more. Wakko missed him too, this Christmas had become very painful for everyone. The Warners at least found comfort within their friends and adoptive family. Just the week before Claire took them out for another weekend of fun and relaxation, and had asked them what they wanted for Christmas. He and Dot both wrote down one thing, Yakko. The girl told them that she would see what she could do about that.

"We're here" Scratchy broke the silence.

The two snapped out of their daze and followed Scratchy into the mall. To their dismay two familiar voices rang out,"Would you like to take a survey?"

"Not them again!" Dot screamed.

Wakko quickly thinking threw them in an elevator just as a young Plucky walked by and pressed the button. He had managed to buy Dot and himself a little more time without a headache. Following Scratchy the two looked around for anything that would satisfy Plotz's high class standards. Something else caught their eye though, Claire was at the mall as well, and even more alarming was she was sitting drinking coffee with death.

"Claire what are you doing!?" Dot asked scared.

Claire nearly spit out her coffee, "Wakko, Dot what are you two doing here?"

"WE could ask you the same" Wakko growled pointing at Death.

Death shrugged, "Calm down will you children I am here on business."

"Business?" Dot asked.

Death nodded and looked at Claire shaking her hand, "Fine I'll allow your request, but you know you can't be there."

Claire nodded and shook Death's hand back, "I understand, please know I'm just doing it for them."

With that Death vanished and Claire looked over at two angry Warner siblings. She sighed softly and grabbed her coffee motioning for the two to follow her. They did, still furious at the sight they saw before them. He was the enemy why was she talking to him? Once they got into an empty area Claire started to explain.

"Before you two get angry listen, I asked Death for a favor since he kinda owes me one still." She started, "I actually saved him at one point and now he's repaying the debt he owes me."

Wakko looked suspicious, "And how are we supposed to believe that?"

The girl shrugged, "You'll see at the studio party tonight. Just remember it is being held at my Grandpa's place." With that she parted ways with them and Scratchy found them.

"Where did you two go!?" He asked panicked.

Dot looked down, "Sorry we just saw Claire and we needed to talk to her about something."

"Ah I see, well we need to be going I found something for Plotz. Let's go home and wrap it before we head to the party, ya?" Scratchy encouraged.

The two kids nodded and followed him back out to the car. Before they even made it a toon on a motor cycle cut them off. Scratchy started to yell, but just as he did a distracted driver nearly missed him. If the motorcycle didn't get in their way he would have probably been hit. Wakko and Dot had gotten a good look at them, black pants, black jacket, and helmet that concealed the entire face. Dot however noticed that they also had white feet just like they did. She looked to Wakko confused, and all he could do was give her a slight shrug. Whoever they were, they just saved their lives.

Scratchy looked at them, "Are you two coming?"

"Right!" both replied and followed him back to the car.

Dot climbed up into her old seat and Wakko at her side. She noticed that he had pulled his journal out of his gag bag. She watched him carefully as he began to write carefully chosen words.

Dear Yakko,

Today we saw something completely bizarre, Claire was talking to Death like they were friends. I'm actually kinda upset about this, but wondering what the connection between the two is. As odd as this sounds coming from me I think I may actually try and find more about her. I should have from the start since she walked into our lives almost instantly after your passing. I still trust her, but I wish I knew more about her before she met you. She's been so secretive of her past, makes me doubt her to an extent. Anyways, as you know tonight is Christmas Eve, and it doesn't feel the same without you. We're being dragged to the Studio Christmas party. This time it's being held at Plotz's place due to what's happed with the Water tower and no one wants to be reminded of it. Well we're back at Scratchy's talk to you later dear brother.

Love,

Wakko and Dot

Wakko looked at Dot as she wrote her name next to his and smiled softly. This time he wouldn't mind since it was Christmas and he was in a generous mood towards her. The two helped Scratchy wrap Plotz's present, but much to his dismay he was wrapped up as well while Dot and Wakko played Go Fish. Part of him felt relieved though that the two were up to their old antics. For some reason he thought that something good would happen tonight. After spending half an hour trying to break out of the wrapping paper he got the two kids into the car and sighed.

"Are you two ready?" He asked looking in the rear view mirror.

Wakko and Dot nodded, "Yep let's get this over with."

Scratchy sighed and started the drive to the Plotz household. He had come to learn that it was actually Claire's idea to have the party there, and he could only wonder what the girl was up to. She answered the door smiling and invited everyone in. Scratchy and the Warners were the last to arrive to the party and were escorted to the room where the party was being held.

"Forgive me" Claire whispered and walked out the door.

Before Wakko could ask what she meant the world went dark. He and everyone else in the room collapsed and found themselves in an entirely different place. Getting up he went over to Dot and helped her back up on her feet. They were all in a fancy looking room, nothing like the lounge they were previously in. Before them though got Wakko's blood to boil, Death stood there looking at them.

"Welcome everyone to the Grand Christmas Eve Party. You are the guests of honor, please follow me. Someone is waiting for you." He opened the doors to an elegant banquet all.

On the stage someone was playing a piano softly. Wakko and Dot knew the tune all too well, it was one that Yakko loved to play often whenever he had the chance to actually play. Though as the Piano turned around slowly on the stage both siblings froze out of shock. The person playing the piano was none other than.

"YAKKO!" Wakko and Dot cried charging into him.

Yakko stopped his playing and was tackled off the bench and smiled, "Hello to you too siblings."

Dot was literally in tears, "WE missed you!"

"How is this possible?" Wakko sniffed.

Yakko held them close feeling comforted by being able to embrace them, "Guess she actually did it. Claire she must have asked Death to allow you two and everyone else to come see me."

Everyone looked shocked so Yakko continued to explain, "Death owes Claire a debt that needed to be repaid. She collected on that debt by allowing all of you to come here and spend Christmas with me." He looked down at his now in tear siblings, "But I get the feeling she mainly did it for you two so you could have a good Christmas."

"Well it's working!" Dot cried into his chest.

Wakko was shocked, "So that's why."

"So Wak you going to stop thinking about it and enjoy this time or not?" Yakko asked smirking at him.

Wakko grinned, "I would be a fool not to."

Everyone smiled and cheered at the reunion of the Warner siblings, even if it was just for one night. Yakko pulled his siblings up and the three began to cause chaos throughout the party. They depants Plotz, chased after Hello Nurse, even played a few tricks on Ralph the guard. For once since Yakko's passing Dot and Wakko truly felt happy. Yakko did as well since he had come to the world of the dead he felt himself losing more and more of his personality. However, he was grateful for the fact that he could at least spend this holiday with his siblings and forget about the cold and dark world he was now in.

"Is this a dream?" Dot asked him while they cuddled in a chair.

Yakko shook his head and patted their heads, "Nah this is real, when you two wake up it'll still be just as real I promise."

"Fine by me." Wakko yawned.

Dot felt herself yawn as well, "Yakko can you tell us a story?"

Yakko smiled and pulled them even closer, "Sure what would you like to hear?"

Wakko and Dot felt themselves getting drowsier and drowsier by their brother's presense, "How about the time when we snuck into that bakery….You never did tell us why you did that."

Yakko looked a little taken back, "Well you two were starving and I couldn't stand the fact that I couldn't do anything to protect you two at the time. I knew that if we snuck in perhaps we could grab a bite to eat, or at least earn money so I knew you two wouldn't starve. I'm just glad I thought of those baker outfits when I did, or who knows what would have happened."

Dot smiled softly and slowly fell asleep, "Night Wakko, Night Yakko."

"Night Dot" Both brothers responded in unison.

Yakko's expression changed as he looked to Wakko, "Please keep her safe."

"I will" Wakko responded and he looked at his brother, "I still don't understand this."

Yakko sighed and handed a folder to Wakko, "Read this it will explain a lot more about some things. Also, like those entries you keep writing, helps me feel better knowing that you two are okay on your own."

"We never are though." Wakko responded, "Scratchy takes care of us, and so does Claire. Besides, we still have you watching over us too."

"Indeed I am" Yakko nodded and nuzzled his brother's cheek, "Merry Christmas Wakko. I hope this is what you wanted."

"It is." Wakko grinned sheepishly.

Slowly sleep began to claim everyone in the room. As each person passed out they were transported back to the world of the living and found themselves in various resting places throughout Plotz's home. Soon it was just the three Warner siblings somehow Dot still managed to stay even though she had fallen asleep.

"How is she still here?" Wakko asked.

Yakko smiled, "I'm using my energy to keep her here with us. I may not be able to see you two all the time, but this is how I wanted to spend my Christmas, with my two siblings. I don't regret what I did, I just regret all the pain I've put you two in."

"It's alright" Wakko reassured him, "We know you did it for us, and we live each day for you."

A smile graces Yakkos features and he pulled Wakko close. Wakko couldn't recall the last time he had felt this comforted. Slowly he began to doze to sleep listening to his brothers still beating heart.

"I thought they were supposed to stop beating after" Wakko mumbled.

Yakko smiled and rubbed his back, "They're supposed to, but mine never did. It beats as long as you two are alive and well."

The oldest Warner had realized that his two younger siblings had finally been claimed by sleep. Sighing softly he returned them back to the world of the living. It was probably the best, yet most bitter sweet Christmas he had. Looking over at Death as he approached he could only wonder what he wanted.

"So it still beats does it?" Death asked curiously.

Yakko nodded and watched Death grin, "Then Yakko Warner I have a gift for you as well. However there is a catch." He pulled out a long scroll of paper. The eldest Warner looked through everything and eventually signed his name.

Death shook his hand, "Congratulations Yakko Warner, you are one step closer. Even though I know you've been sneaking out into the realm of the living."

Wakko and Dot shot up from their sleep to find themselves on a comfortable couch. They noticed that the whole house smelled like gingerbread, and began to follow the scent. It led them to large family room where everyone sat there waiting for them. It was Christmas day, and there were still other presents to open. Wakko and Dot sat center stage and watched as presents were passed around. The two noticed that they weren't getting anything and started to look down. Claire took notice and tapped their shoulders.

"Yours are coming, promise." She smiled softly.

Before they could say anything someone dressed up like Santa walked into the room and looked around, "I am looking for a Dot and Wakko Warner?"

"That's us!" Dot and Wakko piped up.

The Santa handed them a huge sack full of wrapped presents, "These are all for you. My helper had them stored in the water tower. This is what the construction crew was able to recover for the two of you. Everything here is from your dear brother."

"Thank you." Wakko smiled and proceeded to open his presents right alongside Dot. Christmas turned out decent for the Warner's after all. Wakko got a new mallet and shiny new anvil, and dot got several movie posters featuring Mel Gibson. The two couldn't be happier with the gifts their brother had given them, but the most precious gift he gave them were their lives.

-End-


	8. Confessions

Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast. They belong to Warner Brothers.

It was late at night while Wakko looked over the folder Yakko had given him. After the wonderful Christmas spent with him he found the folder tucked neatly into his gag bag. There were various newspaper clippings detailing an accident that happened a few years back. Three of the occupants were killed, however one lived under mysterious circumstances. Wakko sighed and turned to the next clipping and froze when he saw a list of those who died. The first name listed was, Claire Plotz, age 13. Wakko felt his blood run cold, then how was she alive now if she was dead three years ago?

"This makes no sense" Wakko sighed and pulled out his journal.

Yakko,

What the heck is this stuff that you've given me? It says Claire died three years ago at the age of 13, but she's alive now. How is this even possible, it's not right! It said that only one person survived the crash someone named Kimiko? That sounds like a Japanese name, maybe it was her friend or something? Come on I could really use your help with this. I know you're reading these entries.

Love,

An Annoyed Wakko

Wakko continued to look through all the clips and tried to peace the puzzle together. In one picture he noticed that Death could be witnessed in the darker part of the photograph. Then it hit him, what if Claire did the same thing Yakko did? Giving her life so her friend could live? It started to make sense to Wakko that it may be a possibility. At the last part of the folder he came across a certificate of life signed by Death himself.

"Whoever this certificate is presented to have been returned to the world of the living after performing their service for Death. (This official copy shall be kept in the underworld due to the fact that mortals are clumsy). This certificate has been given to Claire Plotz for her servitude, and the saving of Death from being exposed." Wakko read out loud.

It was more than Wakko could take in, but then he started to think. If Claire had earned her life back, did that mean that perhaps Yakko could as well? Shaking his head he tried to put everything back, and eventually get to sleep. As soon as he did he was welcomed by Yakko who was waiting for him.

"So did it help?" Yakko asked crossing his arms.

Wakko nodded, "How did she earn it back though? It's so vague."

"Not sure" Yakko shrugged, "Ask her later if you're still curious. I need to get that certificate back though. Once they notice it's gone I could get into some serious trouble."

"Of course." Wakko nodded in understanding.

After that Wakko fell into a deeper sleep where he wasn't disturbed or bothered by anything going on. He wasn't sure how long he had slept, but when he awoke again he could hear Dot and Claire talking downstairs. This was his chance he could finally corner her and talk. He headed downstairs and the girls said good morning to him.

"So Claire, how long has it been since you earned your life back?" Wakko asked coldly.

Claire froze, "How do you know about that, Wakko?"

Wakko put the folder on the table in front of the girl, "Yakko gave this to me."

"Figures" the girl muttered, "Well then I guess you two want to know how huh?"

Dot nodded still looking very confused, "Then how are you?"

Claire plopped Wakko in a chair and sighed softly, "I earned my life back Dot. Every once and awhile Death takes pity on those who make sacrifices to save others than themselves. I did the same thing for my friend Kimiko. She was visiting the states for the first time and we were in a horrible accident. My parents were killed on sight and we were slowly dying. When Death came I pleaded with him to allow Kimiko to live, and I would take her place."

"Did it work?" Wakko asked.

Claire nodded, "It did. I don't know what changed that night but shortly after Death approached me with what he called a "gift". It's a scroll of paper full of terms and conditions that must be met for one to earn their life back. Once your service to him is done he returns you to the world of the living. The body they identified as you at first changes into someone who dies that day, and all records of your death vanish. However, each person's terms and conditions are different. For mine I had to prevent ten deaths by auto accident. During the last one I saved Death from nearly being hit by a drunk driver."

"So that's how he owed you." Dot stated.

"Yes it is. He said when I died my heart still continued to beat. Which means you truly aren't "dead", and are given the chance to regain your life" Claire stated.

Wakko turned pale, "Yakko's heart was still beating."

"Does that mean he'll have a chance?" Dot asked.

Claire nodded, "I didn't know that, but yes you two it means that he does have a slim chance."

Wakko and Dot started to dance around the table feeling a little bit of their hope restored. As long as Yakko's heart continued to beat, he still had a chance to earn his life back just as Claire did. Both were curious on what their brother's terms would be. They didn't care if it was a slim chance or not, their hope was still restored.

Claire smiled as she watched Wakko and Dot, she had no doubt that they were the cause of Yakko's still beating heart. As long as it continued to beat Yakko would have a chance to return to where he was needed most, at his sibling's sides.

Wakko suddenly froze as if he remembered something, "Oh yeah Claire. One night when I saw Yakko he said he liked you too."

Claire was caught off guard and smiled weakly, "Thank you Wakko."

The three turned their attention as the door opened and a tired looking Scratchy walked in. Wakko and Dot were the first to greet him. Dot took his suitcase and set it down, while Wakko took his coat and placed it on the coat hanger. Scratchy smiled and patted their heads and went to go sit down. Dot and Wakko still followed him seeing what they could do to help.

Scratchy turned around almost looking angry, but his expression softened, "Sorry you two I'm just very tired and feeling under the weather."

"Oh" Dot said, "Then we'll make dinner!"

Wakko nodded, "We're old enough now, and we do have supervision." He pointed at Claire who smiled and waved.

"Fine" Scratchy sighed softly and retired to his bed.

The two Warner's looked at each other, "So what should we make?"

"Why not Chicken Noodle Soup? Scratchy looks like he's starting to catch a cold." Claire suggested.

Wakko nodded, "Yeah that'll work! To the kitchen!"

He grabbed Dot and pulled her along into the well-kept kitchen. Claire smiled at the sight, and called home to inform her grandfather she would be later than expected. After that she turned her attention to the Warner's who were trying to stuff a giant chicken into a pot of water.

"Uhhh guys?" Claire blinked.

Dot smiled, "So how long until the chicken lays noodles?"

The girl held her head and sighed, "It doesn't work that way you two."

She released the chicken who immediately fled from the house. Next, she pulled Wakko and Dot to the pantry and handed them a can of Chicken Noodle Soup. After they read the instructions Wakko and Dot were able to handle the rest of it. Dot continued to look around the kitchen for something to go with the soup. After throwing out half the fridge and bread, she found what she was looking for, soda crackers. They waved goodbye to Claire as she left, and then turned their attention to giving Scratchy his dinner. Wakko carried the tray as Dot got the door for him. When they looked in they saw a miserable looking Scratchy. Dot hopped up onto the bed next to him and Wakko did the same, placing the tray in front of the sick doctor.

"You two did this for me?" Scratchy asked clearly touched.

Wakko nodded, "It's the least we could do since you've been letting us stay here."

"Besides you look horrible!" Dot chimed in.

"Thanks" Scratchy mumbled.

Dot and Wakko smiled and stayed at the ailing doctor's side. Something caught Wakko's attention though. He heard the window downstairs break, and shortly after that he caught the faint scent of smoke. Getting up he hurried to the stairs and to his horror, the house was on fire.

"Dot! Get Scratchy out of here and call 911!" Wakko screamed at his sister.

Dot was confused, but with the urgency in Wakko's voice she quickly obeyed. Scratchy got up and followed Dot to the window, he had showed them an escape plan incase such a thing would happen. Picking up Dot in his arms he slid onto the roof outside his window. Keeping Dot close he jumped down and landed in the yard, but not without injuring himself slightly.

"Wakko!" Dot yelled.

Wakko meanwhile was going through the house and collecting what he could for Dot and Scratchy. Rushing into Dot's room he grabbed her treasured items, the posters, her stuffed bunny, and a few of her clothes. Next he rushed to Scratchy's room and grabbed the lockbox that held everything important. He also grabbed Scratchy's pictures of his family, and a few of him with the Warners. Never once did Wakko think to retrieve anything of his own, the others were too important. Satisfied with everything he grabbed he escaped out of the same window Scratchy used.

"Good you're safe!" Dot hugged Wakko as he landed.

Wakko nodded and looked at a distraught Scratchy, "Whoever did this, must be the same person who killed Yakko. Scratchy we're sorry…. We didn't mean-"

"It's alright Wakko" Scratchy reassured him and pulled him and Dot close, "As long as the three of us are alive it's okay, ya?"

Dot and Wakko nodded but still felt guilty. The fire department arrived shortly, and with it a concerned Plotz and Claire. No one was sure if Plotz had hit his head, but he offered for the misplaced trio to stay at his home with himself and Claire. Scratchy not seeing any other option agreed. Wakko and Dot were excited they would see Claire more, but still felt in pain for Scratchy's loss.

"Are you alright, Wakko?" Claire asked.

Wakko blinked, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…I just forgot to grab my journal…I was in such a hurry to grab stuff for everyone else."

"That's very sweet of you Wakko." Plotz responded.

Dot nodded and looked sad, "Sorry about that Wakko. I knew that journal meant a lot to you."

Wakko smiled and hugged Dot, "its fine. I can always get another one if I want. Besides I saved these things for you." He pulled out his gag bag and pulled out her stuffed bunny and her posters. To his surprise he was tackled to the ground by Dot who was almost in tears.

Claire smiled faintly and looked at the house that was still burning. She made out the shadow of a figure who looked back at her. It nodded and threw something at her, Wakko's journal.

"Hey Wakko, take a look at this." Claire caught up with him.

Wakko looked shocked, "My journal, but how?"

"Not sure, but I think someone wanted to make sure you had it."

"Was nice of them, but the pages are now burnt and singed." Wakko sighed sadly.

"Could always just hold onto it so you can remember everything you wrote to your brother?" Claire suggested.

Wakko liked that idea, "Yeah, you're right. So see you when we get back to your grandpa's place?"

Claire nodded, "Yeah I still have a few more things to do. I'll see you there."

The girl looked back to the burning house and realized that the figure was gone. Shrugging her shoulders she returned her attention to the car that was waiting for her with Ralph in it. He may not have been the brightest, but he was always there when Plotz needed something. Sighing in defeat she got in and made her way back to the house. Upon her arrival she found everyone had settled in and Wakko reading through his burnt journal.

Carefully she pulled Dot aside, "His birthday is coming up soon right?"

Dot nodded, "Yeah it is. Are you thinking what I am for a gift?"

"IF you mean getting him a new journal then yes." The girl responded.

With that settled the rest of the night went rather smoothly, except for one thought on everyone's minds. Who just tried to kill the Warners and Scratchansniff, and better yet, why? With heads full of questions everyone retired for the night, though the rest was far from peaceful.

-End-


	9. Wakko's Birthday

Wakko's Birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own any cast member of Animaniacs. They belong to Warner Brothers.

"What do you think about this one?" Claire asked holding up a journal.

Dot shook her head, "Nah I don't think it's him."

The girls sighed and continued to look through several different journals on their quest to find the perfect one for Wakko. It had been about two weeks since Scratchy's house was destroyed by an unusual fire. That also meant two weeks with an agitated Wakko, and restless Dot. Claire had taken Dot with her since it was going to be a gift from her. The girls were about to give up hope until, they found the perfect one.

The girls stumbled upon a leather bound journal on a discount rack. Looking at the pages they could see that it had a beautiful brown color, and all the pages were still crisp and neatly intact. They knew that this was the one, and Claire had an idea on how to make it even more personal. Why not get Wakko's name engraved in the front?

"Think it's a good idea?" Claire asked.

Dot nodded, "He would love it! I'm sure he would."

Then with that settled the girls quickly bought the journal, and later Claire took Dot to an old leather shop that her grandfather frequented. It was run by an old Austrian man who had come to know the Plotz family well over the years. He greeted Claire with a warm smile and made small talk with her, until he noticed Dot.

"Who's this young one?" He asked.

Dot smiled, "My name is Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Thrid, but you can call me Dot!"

"My my what a name you have there, your highness." The man smiled and bowed.

Claire smiled and handed him the journal, "We need a name engraved into this. It's a gift for Dot's brother. Could you do it for us?"

The man smiled, "Of course I can! The name?"

"Wakko Warner" Dot smiled, "He's one of the best big brothers in the world!"

"Ah I see then I'll get this done right away. You two are more than welcome to hang around it'll only take a moment." The man called as he went to a work bench.

Claire looked at Dot, "You know that's the first time I've ever heard you say something like that about Wakko. Normally you're always comparing him to Yakko."

Dot looked down feeling guilty, "It's not fair to do that to him. Wakko's trying his best to take Yakko's place to keep me safe. So it's not fair to compare the two when Wakko's a few years younger and never had to worry about it. Yakko always took care of everything, guess he did it to protect us from having to grow up too fast."

"Knowing Yakko that was probably the case." Claire sighed and smiled at Dot.

The two looked around the shop and soon the man came back with the journal fully engraved. Dot was pleased with the look and asked the man on how much to pay. To her surprise he wouldn't accept any form of payment. Claire led her out in disbelief, but reassured Dot that she had left more than enough money to cover for the engraving. Now there was one last thing to do, get it past Wakko so they could wrap it.

When the two returned to the house they could hear Wakko playing the violin upstairs. Plotz and Scratchy where setting up the rest of the decorations for the party. Claire looked at Dot and hinted that maybe she should go keep Wakko company for a bit. Dot got the hint and hurried upstairs while Claire set to work on wrapping the journal up. Scratchy looked at it over her shoulder and seemed rather perplexed about it.

"You went and saw my cousin didn't you?" He asked.

Claire nodded, "As usual he refused payment but left him money anyways." She finished putting the journal in a box and wrapped it, "Has anyone arrived yet?"

"Not yet, and it starts soon."

"I hope some people do show up, not much of a party if no people come." Claire sighed and set the box with the other presents.

Meanwhile upstairs Dot sat next to Wakko and listened to him play, the music was sad, not like him at all. Thinking cleverly she turned to her dear brother, "Hey Wakko can you do the State's and Capitals song? I miss hearing it."

Wakko blinked at her, "Uhh sure."

Dot smiled and Wakko started to play the violin like a fiddle and sang throughout the Country. About a quarter of the way she joined in with him and the two continued to sing each State and Capital. Halfway through the song both where smiling and not paying attention to the smiling Scratchy in the doorway. Nor the fact that downstairs most of the cast had reunited, and could hear the two singing. Claire smiled as she listened to the tune, it sounded almost better as a duet to her.

"Very good you two" Scratchy applauded.

Wakko and Dot blushed, "Thanks."

"Now then come on downstairs the party is ready"

"Party?" Wakko asked.

"For your birthday, Wakko." Dot smiled, "It was my idea everyone helped me pull it together."

Wakko smiled, "Thanks Dot. Let's go then shall we?"

Wakko took Dot's hand and the two rushed downstairs. Everyone from the show was there waiting for them. Death apparently even made a short appearance as he approached Wakko, but showing no ill will.

"Happy Birthday Wakko." Death smiled and handed him a card with fifty bucks.

Claire then whacked the skeleton with a mallet, "We agreed nothing over ten bucks!"

"My bad." The skeleton mumbled as birds flew around his head.

Everyone laughed and the party continued. First thing served was a chocolate cake much to Wakko's happiness. No one was surprised though when the young boy ate the entire cake on his own. Thankfully Plotz had thought ahead and brought out another cake to serve to the guests. Wakko smiled sheepishly and apologized to everyone, but they all just laughed and smiled. Once cake was distributed and eaten the presents followed. Wakko received several gifts from the cast members. From Slappy and Skippy he received a book on top cartoon comedy scenes. Scratchy gave Wakko new gag bag since his had ripped while he was recovering things in the fire. Then came the last gift, Dot's.

Claire handed the box to Dot nodding, "Alright Dot looks like yours is last."

Dot nodded, "I hope you really like this Wakko."

"I'm sure I will if it's from you, Dot." Wakko smiled and opened the box.

His heart literally skipped a beat when he laid eyes on the new journal. Even more so when he realized that his name had been engraved ever so gently into the leather. He felt his eyes tear up and quickly he hugged Dot tightly to the point where he could have possibly hurt her. A strained sound from Dot was all it took for him to soften his embrace. Dot was extremely pleased that Wakko liked the gift, and was happy that Claire was able to take her to get it. The rest of the day went off without a hitch, and the party wrapped up as a success.

Later that night Wakko laid out his new journal and smiled faintly. Now he could finally begin to write again to Yakko.

Dear Yakko,

I know it's been awhile since I wrote to you, but some crazy things have been going on. Scratchy's house has been burnt down, and probably by the same person who tried to kill us months before. We're staying with Claire and Plotz for now. She said you had a chance of gaining your life back, I hope you can. Things still aren't the same without you, but I think we're doing okay. We're still trying to figure out who would want us dead, do you have any ideas? It's getting late I should probably get some sleep. We miss you Yakko.

Love Wakko

Wakko closed his eyes and felt himself fall back into a dreamlike state. He felt happier as he heard a familiar voice hum happy birthday.

"Yakko?" Wakko asked.

Yakko smiled and stole his brother's hat, "Happy Birthday Wakko."

"Thanks Yakko, wish you could have been there." Wakko frowned.

"I wish I could have been too, I miss you guys a lot. I'm glad you're able to write to me again though." Yakko grinned and messed with his brother's hair.

"Uncle!" Wakko yelled.

Yakko smiled, "Heh well I'll catch you later alright Wak? Also please know that I am very proud of you. You've grown up so much and so fast…I still feel that it wasn't fair to you."

Wakko hugged his brother, "But it had to be done. How about a deal? You get your life back somehow and I'll revert back to my old self?"

"Deal." The eldest Warner agreed.

For the rest of the night Wakko slept peacefully unaware of what he next day would hold for him. Little did he know that tomorrow the whole world he knew would be turned upside down. When he awoke Claire was waiting for him with several of the others.

"Wakko there is something you need to see." She stated.

Wakko blinked, "What is it?"

"Proof that your brother was murdered, and the one who committed the crime." Claire held up the video tape, "I say it's time we go find out who it is."

-End-


	10. The Video

The Video

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast members. They belong to Warner Brothers.

Everyone gathered in one of the viewing rooms on the studio lot. Wakko and Dot sat next to Claire afraid at what they would find. The video started out just like any other security camera tape, showing the water tower base. However, about twenty minutes into the tape a figure was caught tampering with the tower foundation. Another one joined them in setting explosives on the weakened part of the tower base. They left it on an automatic detonation, and thankfully one of them had let their guard down enough to be identified.

No one in the room could believe what they had witnessed caught on the tape. Dot and Wakko looked on in horror as they learned who had committed the horrible crime. Wakko did what he could to comfort a wailing Dot and looked over to Claire who looked just as upset. However, she turned her attention to the two young Warners and held them close. It was a shock to them, but she had no doubts on who the culprit was.

"I can't believe he would do this!" Dot cried.

Wakko nodded, "I know. How could someone who helped give us our start do this to us?"

Claire rubbed their backs, "Because sometimes the real monsters hide in plain sight."

Dot sniffed and wiped her eyes, "But no one knows where he is now."

"Don't worry we'll find him" Plotz reassured them.

Claire nodded, "I have a few leads that I can follow. One reports that he's living in Ohio."

"Why would he have come here then?" Wakko asked.

Plotz looked a little hesitant, "We gave him a small cartoon series, you know for the anniversary…"

Wakko looked furious, "THEN WHY DON'T YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS NOW!?"

Before Plotz could answer Wakko stormed out leaving Claire and Dot to run after him. Neither had seen Wakko get this angry, but both were very concerned on what the outcome could be. Dot tried to settle him down, but with no luck.

"Wakko please…" Dot cried.

Wakko turned around and glared, "Plotz did this to us, I'm going to find Buddy and make him pay!"

Before Dot could say anything else Wakko walked off the studio lot and started his search throughout Hollywood. He wasn't thinking rationally he was angry, he was furious. He started to think back to Claire, did she know that Buddy was here too? Shaking that head from his thought he spotted Buddy heading for an alley, perfect he thought. Following him quietly he pulled out his mallet and got ready to strike.

"You're dumber than I thought" Buddy said his back still turned.

Wakko blinked, "What do you mean!?"

Buddy turned around smirking holding a gun in his hand, "You came here alone, and you brought a mallet to a gun fight."

Wakkos eyes widened, "Oh yeah!? What kind of monster tries to kill three kids!?"

"You three ruined my career!" He then smirked, "But of course your brother isn't here to save you now. I can pick you off right here, then I can go after Dot."

"I won't let you touch her!" Wakko yelled and went for Buddy.

Buddy laughed and pulled the trigger shooting Wakko in the side, "Nice try little Warner boy, but your life ends here!" Buddy held the gun to his forehead.

Wakko closed his eyes, "Yakko I'm sorry….I failed…"

Before Buddy could pull the trigger someone grabbed him from behind and threw him into a dumpster. Wakko looked up weakly at the figure. They were dressed in black and wore a motorcycle helmet that concealed their entire face. It was the same person who had saved him and Dot before at the mall. Their tail flicked in anger as Buddy managed to get out of the dumpster and raise his gun again. Quickly, they managed to knee him in the gut and then knocked them unconscious with Wakko's dropped mallet. They then turned to them and knelt down in front of them and shook their head.

"T-Thank you" Wakko whimpered, "Whoever you are."

"Do you have a family?" the figure asked picking him up.

Wakko nodded, "Yes, I have an older brother who's….gone, and two sisters. My little one, Dot she's a sweet heart, and then there's my older adopted sister Claire….I'm sure they're both worried about me. I got so angry and didn't think….I just wanted to avenge my brother so badly."

"Your anger clouded your judgment" the figure responded.

Wakko looked down, "Yeah, my brother would be upset, no furious with me. I put myself in danger, I could have lost my life if not for the kindness of a stranger."

"You're wrong there, if anything he would be relieved knowing that you're still alive." The figure sighed.

Wakko looked up at them, "Did you know him, my brother?"

"You could say that. I knew Yakko pretty well, I know what he would want you to do is get back home and let your sisters know that you're okay." They set Wakko on a motorcycle and sat behind them.

Wakko felt himself getting tired due to blood loss and leaned against the figure who had come to his aid. He felt himself drift off and back into the dark world of his conscious. Scared about what his brother could possibly say he decided to see if Yakko would show. However, he found himself in a rather odd position as he looked around. He saw Yakko but he was standing over a gravestone, with his name on it.

"Yakko?" Wakko asked timidly.

Yakko turned and looked at his brother tears in his eyes, "Wakko, why would you do something like that!? I gave my life for you, and this is how you repay me?"

"I couldn't let him get away with it!" Wakko pleaded.

Yakko shook his head, "Wakko I can't do anything to protect you this time."

Wakko felt his color drain, "You mean I'm going to die?! I can't leave Dot all alone!"

"You should have thought of that before you ran after Buddy like that." Yakko retorted.

Wakko looked down tears welling up in his eyes, "Yakko?"

"Hmmmm?" Yakko looked at him.

"Could I at least have a hug?" he asked innocently.

Yakkos features softened and he embraced his brother, "Wak I need you to do something for me. I need you to wake up and live!"

Wakko felt himself jolt up and realized he was still on the motorcycle. The figure looked down at him, and nodded in approval seeing that he was willing to fight for his life. They stopped just outside of the studio where Dot and Claire were sitting waiting for Wakko to return. The figure picked up Wakko and started towards them.

Claire got up and looked alarmed, "What did you do to him!?"

Wakko held up his hands, "Claire please, he saved my life!"

Dot blinked, "Then you have our thanks…Wakko are you-"she noticed the blood and couldn't finish.

Claire noticed as well and had the figure follow them to the infirmary. Dot kept talking to Wakko to keep him awake, and Wakko gladly accepted her company. As the two younger siblings talked and comforted one another Claire confronted the figure that had saved Wakko's life.

"Thank you for saving him, Dot and I were starting to worry. We owe you our thanks." Claire started.

The figure looked away, "Buddy is located in a dumpster at this address" they handed her a piece of paper, "unless he regained consciousness and moved. Please, take care of those two."

Claire nodded, "Of course, and what of you the silent savior?"

"I still have much to do."

"I know, I've been there and done that too. Ever since I've started watching these two I've felt myself find reason again." Claire looked through the window and smiled weakly, "I still wish their brother was here though I think they would be happier."

"Oh?"

"They meant the world to him, and he meant the world to them. I know that his passing has been hard on them, I guess I just try to find ways to help them ease the pain and learn to move on."

"What about you though?"

She sighed, "I missed the chance to tell him how I truly felt about him."

"I see" the figure responded and turned away, "I must go now. Take care of them."

Claire nodded, "I will, and thank you."

As the two went their separate ways Claire started to have a cough spasm that caught his attention. The figure helped her lean against the wall and shook his head.

"Toonitis?" He asked.

Claire nodded, "The one thing they can't find a cure for. A toon disease much like cancer that destroys the body slowly. They took my friends blood in hope to find a cure, but nothing yet. I doubt they're even really trying."

The figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, "They might not have, but perhaps someone else has, no?"

"What is that?"

"What if I told you death allowed some of the greatest minds of science and medicine to work on finding a cure? What if I told you they actually managed to find it?"

"You must be kidding." Claire growled.

The figure shook their head, "No I am not. Now hold still."

Claire winced at the needle, but as soon as the last content of the vial was in her system she began to feel better, "Then I owe you thanks again."

"The way you can thank me is finding Buddy and his partner. They'll be at the beginning and end of Nations of the World."

"So the United States and Australia?" Claire blinked.

The figure shook his head, "No, you'll get it figured out."

Claire nodded and got up to check on Wakko. She turned to the mysterious figure that had just saved Wakko's life and possibly her own. Turning her attention back to the young Warner's she went to Wakko's side. He was already in better spirits and waved as Claire walked in, and he noticed something different about her.

"Claire are you alright?" he asked almost concerned.

Claire nodded, "I'm fine, more concerned about your wound. I doubt we have everything we need here to treat it.

"Don't be so sure about that." The voice of Hello Nurse called.

She rushed into the room with everything needed to patch up Wakko and help him out. With Dot and Claire's help Wakko's wound was cleaned, wrapped up, and he had fallen asleep from the pain medication. Dot sat at his bedside and singed softly as if trying to help him feel better. Claire asked Nurse a personal question on if she could draw some blood and see if one of the doctors could run a few tests. Nurse seemed confused, but did as the girl asked and would let her know when the results were in. None of them noticed that the figure who had helped save two lives was still there watching. It wasn't until Dot tried to motion for him to come in he turned away.

With that he rushed out of the building and back into the shadows. Part of him was relieved that Wakko and Dot were in good hands, but it also hurt knowing that he couldn't be near them until Buddy was put away. He was also relieved knowing that now he wouldn't be losing his dear friend either to the dreaded disease. Sighing and removing his helmet the figure headed towards a rundown building where Death was waiting.

"You're one step closer to regaining your life back, Warner." Death smirked.

-End-


	11. Recovery

Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast. They belong to Warner Brothers.

"I'm going to be fine Dot really." Wakko tried to reassure his little sister.

Dot looked at him with pleading eyes, "But what if the bandage comes off?"

"You can always put another one on" Hello Nurse replied softly.

Dot sighed and nodded, it had been a few days since the whole incident with Wakko. He was making a strong recovery which had everyone shocked. Nurse had stopped by since she was looking for Claire, the test results came back with surprising news.

"She hasn't been here all day, we were just about to call her" Wakko admitted.

Nurse thought for a moment, "How strange normally she's always at your sides. I hope she's alright."

"I am" Claire's voice responded behind them, "How you feeling Wakko?"

"Like a million bucks" Wakko grinned.

Claire smiled, "And you Dot?"

"Alright I guess. Still concerned about you know what." Dot responded.

"Don't worry. We'll get Buddy and his partner. Our mysterious friend gave me a hint, but maybe you two can help me figure it out. They said they would be at the beginning and end of "Nations of the World". Though I was never able to remember the entire song." Claire admitted blushing out of embarrassment.

"We remember!" Wakko and Dot grinned.

Without warning Wakko and Dot began to sing the song much in the same matter that Yakko had. Claire took notes on which countries were where and finally began to make sense of it. At the end the three concluded that one of the two assailants were in the United States, and the other was in Sudan.

"Watch now that we have it figured out they'll mess with us and move." Claire sighed.

"Probably with our luck" Wakko agreed.

Dot smiled, "But we'll get them I know we will!"

No one realized that Nurse had left the room, but left a folder on the stand next to Wakko's bed. Dot finally looked at it, and immediately tried to get their attention. The three looked at what the papers had to say, and Claire almost dropped to the floor. Whoever the mysterious figure was did tell the truth, she had been cured from the Toonitis and never had to worry about it again. There was only one person who could have known how bad hers was, Yakko.

"Claire?" Wakko asked.

The girl smiled, "Maybe he'll keep that promise after all. Come on you two we have some recovering to do, then we'll go chase after Buddy."

The rest of the day Wakko started to show more signs of being active, but was kept under Dot's watchful eye. Claire meanwhile was looking at flights to get to Sudan to see if they could catch the accomplice of Buddy. Of course would come the hard part of trying to get Scratchy and Plotz's approval, but if they explained maybe they could. If not Claire would go on her own and do what she could to help find the accomplice.

"Are you sure though? You'll be several hours away." Dot complained.

"I'll keep in touch, besides chances are I'll find someone to go with me" Claire reassured her.

"Who though?" Wakko asked.

Claire smiled faintly, "Our mysterious friend, Bugs, or I could ask a few others. I'll keep in touch too, though to be honest I don't want to leave you two here alone. Not with Buddy still out there."

"Then please don't leave!" the two Warners pleaded.

Wakko looked down, "It was bad enough losing Yakko. We don't want to lose another person we hold close."

Claire was struck by his words and looked deep in thought, "Then we have to bring them here to us. Which means we have to make ourselves easy targets."

"Out in January weather though? No offense, but you would freeze out there!" Dot commented.

Wakko nodded, "Dot's right. We'd be okay because of our fur, but you'd freeze unless you had warm clothes."

Claire rubbed her forehead and sighed, "We need to figure something out or we'll never catch them. I asked Bugs and Daffy to head to Sudan in our place. We can try and find the one that's hiding out here in the States. I think I have an idea on how to draw them out too."

"How?" the two young Warners asked.

"Just make sure you have warm clothes. We won't do this until Wakko's back on his feet and fully recovered. You two could do an "event" to bring attention to homelessness in the area." Claire started.

"Oh I get it!" Wakko stated, "We then act like them and leave ourselves exposed and eventually we'll catch them, right?"

"Bingo!" Claire grinned.

Dot seemed uncertain, "But what if we can't catch them?"

Wakko patted her back, "Don't worry Dot I'll protect you."

"But-"

"It'll be okay Dot. We have our brother watching out for us, and Claire's here too. I say we give it a shot and see what happens." Wakko encouraged her.

Dot sighed in defeat and agreed to what the other two planned. In the meantime Daffy and Bugs would go to Sudan and see if they could find any leads. She was terrified to nearly lose Wakko again, and to her the proposed plan sounded like madness. Though she had faith in Claire and her desire to see justice for her and Wakko. The three decided that perhaps it was for the best if they did try and lure the other murderer out, or maybe they would draw out Buddy again.

"Hey Claire?" Wakko asked.

"Hmmm?" the girl turned around, "Yes?"

"Can you tell us another story about your time with Yakko, please?" Wakko asked.

The girl seemed surprised, "Sure I guess."

"Yay story time!" Dot grinned.

The girl smiled and sat between the two Warner's and thought for a moment. If she was trying to get them to recover, maybe a story of her or Yakko's recovery would help them. Thinking for a moment she decided to focus on the recovery of their brother. There were several stories on which she could tell, but which one to go with.

"Let's see there was one night where your brother actually almost scared everyone." Claire started.

Wakko and Dot looked interested, "What happened?"

"Yakko must have had a thing for making me worry or freak out. One night he was placed in one of the critical care units, but still requested that I be there. About half way through the night he decided to slip the heart reader off so it would flat line. He laughed since he had never saw me move that fast. Granted we almost got separated that night" Clarie reflected.

"Why?" Wakko asked.

Claire looked at him dead in the eye, "I dropped an anvil on him."

The Warner's looked surprised, "Wasn't that excessive?"

"It was a competition" Claire admitted, "We wanted to see who could drop the most anvils on the other."

"Who won?" Dot asked.

"Yakko did" Claire scowled, "Still convinced he cheated."

Wakko grinned, "That's our Yakko. Was still better at anvils than he was."

"That I could believe" Claire laughed, "He always did say that you loved mallets and anvils."

"Got that right" Wakko laughed.

The three were in good spirits, and it was decided when the weather warmed up the trio would set themselves up as bait. Though they figured it would be sooner since Wakko was still anxious.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" Claire reassured them.

Dot still didn't buy it, "You don't have fur though."

"I'm from where it's very cold, so I'll be alright you two won't have to worry about me" Claire reassured her. "Besides California isn't like the North where I'm from. I'm used to twenty degrees or lower. Your winters and early spring are nothing compared to mine."

"If you say so" Wakko shrugged, "Then does that mean we can start early then?"

Dot thought for a moment, "Maybe, but we shouldn't rush. YOU still need to recover Wakko! AND DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

She began to shake Wakko almost violently and caused Claire to laugh and shake her head. Breaking the two up she asked them what they wanted for lunch. Wakko said anything besides the food at the infirmary, and Dot had no objections. The three agreed on pizza since it was the only thing that sounded good. While Claire left to go get the pizza, Wakko and Dot had a serious talk.

"What should we do Wakko?" Dot asked worried.

Wakko rubbed her back, "We have to do this Dot, or we may never catch them. I don't like our options either, but with Claire there we'll be alright. We can't travel across the globe, but we can draw them to us. Besides I get the feeling whoever saved my life will be watching out for us as well."

Dot looked down, "But what if she gets hurt because of us? Everyone we've held close has been hurt or displaced because of us Wakko!"

Wakko pulled Dot close, "Don't worry Dot, our friends won't abandon us."

Dot nodded, "Yeah you're right. Then let's do this together and bring Yakko's murders to justice."

Claire returned shortly, "What has you two looking so serious?"

"We want to catch them" was all the Warner's said.

"Then we will. However, first thing's first. We are not going anywhere until Wakko's wound is fully recovered." Claire reminded them.

"Oh Poo." Wakko groaned.

Dot smiled, "We have to make sure you don't do anything reckless again Wakko."

Claire nodded in agreement, "When the wound heals then we'll go and try to find them. Until then sit tight little Warners."

-End-


	12. To The Streets

To The Streets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast. They belong to Warner Brothers.

"Today's the day" Wakko sighed.

Dot nodded and followed her brother into a room full of reporters, "Talk about a full house."

Claire noticed the two had finally showed up and motioned for them to join her. Wakko and Dot quickly rushed to her side, then hid behind her timidly. They weren't sure why, but for some reason this conference scared them more than using themselves as bait to lure out Buddy.

Dot pulled on Claire's sleeve, "Can you speak for us?"

Wakko shook his head, "I'll do it Dot. You just stand there and be cute."

"That I can do!" Dot grinned.

Claire nodded and allowed Wakko to step up to the podium, "Go ahead Wakko."

Wakko looked at the reporters and cleared his throat, "Good Morning everyone. I am here to speak on behalf of myself, and my sister Dot on our announced charity project. My sister and I, along with the Chairman Plotz's granddaughter will be living a life that many homeless people and toons face. We hope that with our efforts the public will no longer turn a blind eye to the plight these individuals face. Our project will go on for about a month, and longer if we feel that it is needed. With that said, we will not be taking questions for we are leaving after these last words."

Wakko stayed true to his word, and once he finished he stepped down and took Dot with him. Claire followed apparently happy with what he had done. Wakko and Dot still had to get ready for the life they would be facing on the streets. Dot followed Claire to her room while Wakko went into a different one to change clothes.

"There we go, is that going to be okay Dot?" Claire asked helping the girl get into warmer clothes.

Dot nodded, "Yeah it'll be fine! Thanks a lot for doing this with us Claire. It means a lot to me, and Wakko too. He just won't admit it."

"I see" Claire sighed softly and finished up packing up a small bag.

Dot looked at her, "Claire what's the bag for?"

"Stuff to keep you and Wakko warm if it gets too cold, and stuff to keep the two of you dry." She responded absently.

"Something's bothering you. Tell me?" Dot asked quietly.

Claire shook her head, "Saw right through me didn't you?"

Dot nodded, "It's a gift."

"Nah, you're just observant like your brothers. I've just been thinking about the past, and hoping that I can help you and Wakko. Though after all of this, and if Yakko does come back. Would you still want me around?" Claire asked almost distantly.

Dot grabbed a mallet out of her shirt and whacked the older girl, "Don't think like that! You're one of us now! A Warner, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! You were special to Yakko, so you're special to us."

Claire shook her head to get the stars to fade, "Thanks Dot I needed that."

"Anytime" Dot grinned and grabbed Claire's bag.

The older girl followed Dot out and met up with Wakko who was writing in his journal. The girls quietly looked over his shoulder to see what he would be writing this time.

Yakko,

This may be my last entry for a while considering we are going to try and lure Buddy out. I would take my journal with me, but I don't want it to get ruined. I know Dot put a lot of thought into this gift, though I get the feeling Claire helped her. I'm nervous to even go out into the streets, but I know you'll be looking out for us. That reminds me if you ever see that mysterious figure, please thank him for me. You'll probably have a better chance of seeing him than I would. Dot and I planned on giving Claire one of your scarfs for our outing. We hope you don't mind, but we've really grown fond of her. She's been the only one who hasn't run away screaming yet, so guess that's a good thing. At times we really do think she's just as looney as we are. Though if she was a friend of yours, she's a friend of ours. Well I get the feeling that they're waiting for me, so until then take care brother.

Love,

Wakko.

He turned around and blushed slightly noticing both girls staring at him, "Uhhhh-"

Dot smiled, "Wakko you can be such a sweetheart when you want to be!"

"Zip it" Wakko growled.

Claire laughed a little, "Come on now you two, we have an annoying toon to go catch."

"Let's go over the list first!" Dot chimed in.

"Let's see" Wakko started and pulled out his gag bag, "Fridge, mallets, Einstein, Elvis"

"Hey you said you'd keep a secret" Elvis groaned and crawled back into the gag bag.

Claire and Dot looked at each other, "What else do you have in there?"

Wakko kept looking around, "Office desks, lava lights, and Burt who happens to be a Canibal."

Burt looked at the girls and Claire quickly responded with a mallet, "Okay I think that covers everything Wakko really."

Wakko looked at Claire, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Claire responded and hit Burt again, "Let's get going shall we?"

"Alright but one last thing." Wakko smiled sheepishly.

He pulled out a scarf from his gag bag and handed it to Claire, "It was Yakko's, but I don't think he would mind you borrowing it."

"Thanks Wakko" Claire smiled and wrapped it around her neck, "Well then you two let's be off."

Dot and Wakko nodded and followed Claire outside of the studio lot, this was their time to go track down the killer of their brother. Nervous and afraid were the best words to describe the two, but as for Claire she remained strong and determined. She looked down as she felt the two young Warner's take her hand and look up to her uneasily. A smile graced her gentle face and she led the two out of the studio's comfort, and into the world that would be their "home" for the time being.

"I'm hungry" Dot whined.

Wakko nodded, "Me too."

"Alright you two, but you do realize we are going to have to get food in uh, unethical ways right?" Claire looked to them.

"What do you mean?" Dot asked.

Wakko looked shocked, "We're not going to steal are we?"

"Nah, but we are going to have to look for scraps and then cook them to ensure that we don't get sick."

"Sorry I asked' Wakko groaned and made a gookie.

Dot looked just as disgusted, but the two knew they had no choice now. The three eventually found food and Claire cooked it to ensure that it would be safe for the young Warner's. She managed to make enough for the two of them to eat, but skipped the meal to ensure the other two would have enough energy to continue.

"Come on you should eat too" Wakko started.

Claire sighed, "I'll be fine for now Wakko. Besides, you and Dot need it more I've learned to live on little food. I'll eat in the morning when we find breakfast."

Dot looked down, "You better promise alright!"

Claire nodded, "Of course, Princess."

Dot growled and Wakko laughed at the reaction. The three found a relatively sheltered area to stay the night. Granted, it had taken them three hours of solid walking in the rain to find a dry place. By the time they settled in Dot was miserable, and Wakko was not far behind. Claire finally convinced them it would be okay to fall asleep, she would stay awake. The drowsy children said goodnight, and were almost out instantly, using her lap as a pillow. As Wakko and Dot slept Claire remained awake to keep watch over the two. She tried to keep her nerves calm, but yet they were starting to fray. They were in a bad part of town, and she couldn't get to a weapon to defend them if needed. She heard someone approach them, and before she could get up a gentle voice managed to calm her down.

"Relax Claire, I'm not going to hurt anyone." A soft spoken voice responded.

Claire was almost in disbelief, "Yakko?!"

-End-


	13. A Night with Yakko

A Night with Yakko

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cast of Animaniacs. They belong to Warner Brothers.

Claire looked on in disbelief, "Yakko…How?"

Yakko gave one of his famous cheeky grins, "Cause Yakko spelled backwards is okay. No, but I'm really here Death is allowing me to earn my life back. Honestly I thought you of all people would of figured out it was me already."

"It seemed too good to be true." Claire admitted.

Yakko's expression softened and he sat next to her, "Are they asleep?"

She nodded, "Out cold, why?"

"They can't know I'm here yet. I still haven't earned it back completely. They have to catch buddy and his accomplice, and see to it that justice is done. Only then I'll be allowed to fully return." He looked down and sighed.

Claire blinked, "But, its okay if I know?"

"I could only tell one person, and I trust you enough to keep my siblings safe, so I figured you were the best choice. Besides I still owe you an apology for never saying goodbye properly."

The girl thought back for a moment, "You mean the last time I saw you alive?"

Yakko nodded, "I didn't mean to leave like that. Plotz ordered for me to comeback. I tried so hard to find you before they dragged me away. I always lived with the guilt knowing you probably thought I had abandoned you. Claire I'm sorry."

Claire looked taken aback and smiled, "It's alright Yakko. I figured you had been dragged off against your will. I used to write you letters, but I guess they never got to you. Knowing grandpa he probably destroyed them before you ever saw them."

"You wrote to me?"

"Every week." Claire admitted and looked down at Wakko and Dot, "I always hoped that maybe I would get one back with stories of you and your siblings causing trouble."

Yakko almost looked guilty, "I did write every now and then, but I feared you had probably been moved so Plotz would isolate you again."

Claire shrugged, "I left shortly after yes. I was in a treatment center in Canada for a bit. I came back to the states after hearing what happened at the studio. When I heard what happened to you, I decided then and there that your siblings shouldn't have to endure that pain alone."

Yakko looked surprised, "Thank you. You certainly went beyond your promise."

Claire nodded, "You know, that means you still have to uphold your end of the deal as well. Of course if you ever can return back here with them."

Yakko shook his head, "No, until I am able to return back to all three of you. I couldn't separate you from those two. They've grown fond of you, just like I did."

The two noticed that the rain had stopped, and the stars were shinging dimly in the night sky. Yakko helped Claire move Wakko and Dot so she could get up and move. The two sat down next to one another and looked up at the stars. For the next half an hour the two pointed out constellations to one another. Quietly enough though to ensure that Wakko and Dot continued to sleep. Claire and Yakko both smiled since it brought back old memories from their time together at treatment. Yakko had taken notice that Claire was starting to tremble and looked at her almost in a scolding manner.

"When was the last time you ate?" He demanded.

Claire looked away slightly, "Yakko, I'll be fine."

"Look at me."

Claire turned to him and felt herself get pulled into a hug, "Yakko?"

"I already risked a lot to ensure you wouldn't go dying again. Wakko and Dot need you right now. Who knows maybe down the road I will too. You need to take care of yourself. I know you skipped dinner so Wakko and Dot would be able to eat, but you need to as well. Remember what happened when you refused to eat for days? Remember how miserable you were?" Yakko looked down at her, "So please Claire, if not for me. For them."

He motioned to the still sleeping Wakko and Dot. Claire was taken aback, she had never seen Yakko act in such a manner like this before. He was always happy go lucky and willing to do whatever he could to make others laugh and smile. That look of seriousness was soon replaced by a gentle smile and a coat wrapped around her shaking body.

"You'll catch your death of cold you know." He joked with her.

Claire playfully hit him, "Haha, doesn't work that way you know."

"I know" Yakko teased and helped her back up to her feet.

Claire smiled and looked up to the stars once again and noticed a shooting star. Closing her eyes she made a wish and vowed not to tell anyone. She looked over and noticed Yakko rubbings Dot's back and humming softly to Wakko. She noticed that he was fighting back tears, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her, and tried to reassure her he would be fine. Both looked down as Dot began to toss and turn as if having a nightmare.

"Well duty calls." Yakko smiled.

Claire nodded, "They need you Yakko. Both do."

"Just leave it to me." Yakko replied.

Claire watched as he faded and returned back to being the pillow of the young Warners. From the looks of it Dot was having a nightmare, and a bad one at that. Rubbing her back she could only hope that somehow Yakko would be able to put the young girls fears to rest.

Meanwhile Dot was trapped in her nightmare full of monsters and other frights. One lunged at her only to be smacked away, looking to her left she saw Wakko had somehow entered her dream. Her fear turned to happiness slightly, until another monster came around.

"Wakko I'm scared" Dot whimpered.

Yakko held her close, "Don't worry Dot. It's just a dream, and remember what Yakko said he'll-"

"Always be there when you need me" Yakko replied and flattened the monster with a mallet.

"Yakko!" Dot and Wakko latched onto their older brother.

Yakko smiled, "Come on Sibs, let's go uhhhh somewhere nicer than this."

Wakko and Dot nodded and followed Yakko into a peaceful looking meadow. Dot grinned as she found a picnic had been set up and looked to her older brothers with pleading eyes, "Can we pwease have a tea party?"

"I dunno." Wakko started.

Dot worked her cute tactics even harder, "Pwetty pwease!"

Yakko grinned, "Come on Wak it won't kill us right? After that we'll do what you want."

"Deal" Wakko groaned.

"Yay!" Dot clapped and dragged her brothers to the picnic blanket.

The three sat there in peace and enjoyed the so called picnic. Before they could get to what Wakko wanted to do the two Warners were pulled from their sleep. They snapped up and looked at a very tired looking Claire, she had stayed true to her word.

"Morning you two. Sleep well?" She asked.

Dot nodded, "Yeah, I did"

"Same here" Wakko responded.

Claire smiled and got up, "Good, now let's go get some breakfast."

The two nodded and took one of Claire's hands and followed her to a nearby soup kitchen. If they exposed themselves enough perhaps it could help draw Buddy out. Little did they know that their whole idea was actually working to their favor. Buddy had been following them closely, but refused to get too close when he noticed Claire stayed up as a night watch. Soon the Warner's would have Buddy in their grasp, and could search for the second assailant.

-End-


End file.
